Princess Bella
by jess-luvs-music
Summary: Isabella Swan is a princess in France. Her mother arranged Bella a marriage with Edward Cullen, Prince of Italy. what happens when Bella falls in love and Edward cheats on her. Years later they meet again. will sparks fly all over again... Reiview!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Mother, this isn't fair, I don't even know him. Emmett please reason with her." I looked at m younger brother for help. Emmett was my twin, but I was older by a few minutes.

"Mother, I agree with Bella. I mean really she's just to young."

"Emmett she is 17, she would be a queen now if I allowed it. But she is not strong or smart enough to run this country. She will marry Edward Cullen and rule at his side on his own country because you will take the throne Emmett." I wanted to choke her and Emmett Knew because he pulled me back and restrained me from doing so.

"I hate you. I hope you burn in hell" I left out her room and ran to mine.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, princess of France. I am daughter of Rene McCarty and Charlie Swan. My dad I love, his the best but he divorced my mom when she went too power hungry. He moved to New York and is now the Governor of New York. I on the other hand am not allowed to talk to him, orders from her bitchiness herself. I hated my mother, because I couldn't live my life, she always bossed me around and to make things worse, she always had to be better then me. I was a beautiful princess, young, single, what more can a guy want. Right my slut of a mother. I have never been in love, not once. I blame my mother.

Emmett is my twin brother, young too. His going out with Rosalie Hale, she wasn't a princess but she was rich so my mother approved. She was also my best friend. Many people think I got my attitude from her, I really don't mind. Jasper is Rosalie's older brother, his going out with Alice Cullen, both of them are my best friends. But Alice is related to the guy who will ruin my life for the rest of my life, Fucken Edward Fucken Cullen. His the biggest ass and player in the world. His known for having different girlfriends each week. I've never meet him once, I was always hiding from him. But now, our parents though it would be a good idea to marry us, by the end of the month!

I let out a scream. I wanted to kill her and him. I felt someone rub my back and turned to cry in Emmett's chest.

"I don't want too. I don't want too." I said again and again.

"Shush Bella, everything will be okay. Maybe his not that bad.""Emmett he went out with Tanya, of all people Tanya the man whore." he frowned he knew I was right. He never like Edward because of the way he treated girls.

"Well, I mean I don't know Bella just be strong.""I want to kill her, choke her until she can't breath." I yelled.

"Isabella that is not way to talk about me." I heard Rene yell.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you. I hate you." I yelled. She frowned but left my room. In return Phil came in. he was my step-dad, and I liked him.

"Bella, I tried, but she wouldn't listen, she said she wanted Emmett to rule, you had to marry Edward." I nodded and let my tears fall.

"You know she's dooming France, we all know you're the only one who can rule France and not bring it down to misery." Emmett said. He was telling the truth, as much as I loved him he wasn't good enough to rule France, he didn't care about politics or anything, daddy use to show me how to rule and I knew very well that I was better at it then Rene or my brother. But she won't listen to anyone, she always has to be right.

"Isabella get ready, your fiancé will be coming soon." I grabbed the vase next to me and threw it at the door where her voice was coming from.

"Your grounded.""Fuck you." I yelled. Emmett looked about ready to laugh.

"Bella you've never had a fit before. Does this really suck that bad." he asked.

"Emmett, tell me. Do you want me to marry an ass who will most likely cheat on me with every maid in the palace.""No." I knew he was mad now because he knew I was right.

"Well then I guess I'll have to act like the spoiled little princess I'm not and get his parents to change there mind."

"Bell you've already meet his parents. They now your sweet.""Drat, and I really though it would work too.""It would if his parents didn't know you." I sighed and nodded.

"Bella our visitors are here, come down stairs." I heard Rene say.

"No." I yelled.

"Bella? Let's just go meet them, we'll think of something." I sighed and nodded.

"You go ahead, I'm practically naked, I don't want to encourage him." he laughed and left my room. I went over to my closet for something simple to wear, I hated dressing up, I was always so casual and pretty. I garbed some jeans, a white v neck that fit my body tight, it even showed my tattoo on my back, tramp stamp as some call it. You could see my tummy but not to much, just a bit. And I put some black boots, they fit below my knee. I put my hair up and did my make up lightly. I looked at the mirror and sighed, yeah I looked pretty but I had a frown with sad eyes, you could tell very well that I've been crying. There was a knock on my door.

"Lady Bella, your mother calls you." Jen said. She was my maid and friend.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." she nodded and left my room. I sighed again and left my room to meet this assword. I walked down the stairs with as much as grace as I could, surprisingly I didn't trip or make a full of myself. I walked to the family room and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rene, Carlisle, Esme, and assword sitting and talking about who knows what. Alice jumped from her seat and ran to me.

"Bella I've missed you. I haven't seen you since summer.""Alice that was just a month ago." I said laughing.

"but it's been so long." I smiled and pulled back from her hug. Jasper walked over to me and kissed my cheek before giving me a hug.

"I've missed you too Bells."

"Yeah I've missed you guys too. I hope Alice hasn't been a handful." I told him.

"When has she not." we laughed together making Alice glare. I walked over to Carlisle and Esme.

"It's nice to see you again dear." Esme said.

"Yes Esme it is."

"Bella you look as beautiful as ever." Carlisle's said giving me a hug. I felt my shirt go up and a gasp behind me.

"Thank you Carlisle." I walked over to Edward and only nodded at him, he gave me a crooked smile and took my hand to his lips. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Emmett and took a seat next to him.

"So Bella we were just talking about how we think Edward and you will make the best couple of the year." I heard Rene say. I only nodded with out saying it, biting my tongue at the thing's I'd like to tell her. Emmett knew what I was doing and put his arm around me.

"Bella be quiet, don't say anything you'll regret." I only nodded.

"What was that Emmett?" Rene asked.

"Nothing mother. Bella wasn't feeling very good and I asked her if she was okay." Emmett lied perfectly.

"Oh Dear, are you okay?" Esme asked. I only nodded.

"Isabella don't be rude and answer the question." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath biting my tongue at all the thing's I'd like to say.

"I'm sorry Esme, I feel okay.""Are you sure because I think it would be best for you go and lay down."

"I think it would be best too." Emmett said.

"Yes, maybe. Excuse me." I said standing up and walking out leaving my mother furious. I heard footsteps behind me and heard Alice behind me. I didn't go to my room, instead I went down the hall, Alice followed the whole way. I went down the stairs to the basement and closed the door behind Alice. I finally did it and she knew exactly what I was about to do. She covered her ears and let me scream. I screamed and screamed at the top of my lungs, I smashed vases and threw everything on the ground. I made a big fuss about everything and finally relaxed when I was done. I walked over to my piano and began to play, I let all my emotions out and just played, ignoring everything and everyone.

"I know Bella, I've always wanted you to be my sister, but not like this. Edward doesn't deserve you." I heard Alice say. I sighed and kept playing.

"We'll find a way to end this." she said putting her hands on my shoulders. I heard the door open but I didn't stop, I just kept playing and let everything out.

"Dam, did hell brake loose?" I head my brother say.

"Leave her Emmett, she needed to let it out. I think she might have even hurt her knuckles." she said pointing at the mirror.

"Bella why do you have to hurt yourself."

"Shut up." I yelled and kept playing.

"you know I'm not as happy about this either." I heard a velvet voice say. I stopped at mid air and snapped my head into the direction of the voice.

"Dam it Edward, I'd run if I were you." Jasper warned him.

"What? Why?" he asked amused.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here, in my music room. Get the fuck out." I yelled.

"That's why." Jasper said.

"You should have kept quiet." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Bella play a song for me. Please. You know my favorite one." Alice said distracting me from the voice. I looked up at her and saw her puppy eyes. I gave her a quick smile and started playing. It was her favorite song, the river flows. I let my fingers dance on the keys and I forgot everything and everyone. I felt better.

"That's beautiful." I heard Jasper say and I smirked. I finished the song and let the last note echo through out the room. I sighed and kept on smiling until I remembered who was still here. I looked at him and he looked back with a smirk on his face.

"I have to go. Emmett I'm going for a walk in the garden. If I stay here I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off Asswords face." Everyone burst laughing and he frowned. I walked past him and up the stairs. I went over to the garden in the back and relaxed. This was my second favorite place in the palace. The first was my music room. I saw my dog Nina run over to me.

"Hey girl. I haven't seen you in a while." I cooed petting her. I kept walking and went behind the trees, there was a river there and I always went there to relax. I took a seat and played with Nina while I soaked my feet, if life was always like this I wouldn't mind living here.

Edward's POV.

I was pissed, royally pissed. How can they force me into marriage, dam it was 19 they can't force me to shit. I want to become king though, and if I don't marry with this Isabella princess, I won't be king. I hated this, I like having many girlfriends, it was fun and no strings attached.

I was currently waiting for my '_fiancée_' to make her way down the stairs. I saw her mother knock on the door and ask her to come out.

"No." I heard her yell. Great a spoiled princess just what I needed.

"Go Bella." I heard Jasper say and Alice giggle. Oh right, Bella was friends with those two. It's not that I hated them, it's just that they though so low of me that they don't think I'm good enough for Isabella. Which is stupid because I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm worthy to have anyone I wanted. I saw a big guy walked out the room, he had short curly dark hair and blue eyes. He looked very intimidating. I wonder what he was doing in Isabella's room.

"Esme, Carlisle's you've met my son Emmett, Isabella's younger twin brother." Twin? She had a twin.

"Emmett, it's good to see you again.""Hey doc." Emmett said giving dad a man hug.

"Esme you look as beautiful as ever." He said kissing her hand.

"Oh son, you make me feel like a teenager." mom said blushing and giggling. He walked over to Jasper and greeted.

"Yo dude, where's your sister?"

"She couldn't make it. Well actually she was scared of Bella. She said she didn't want to be here when she ripped you know who's balls off." Emmett laughed.

"Poor Rosie."

"She said she misses you though. And she hopes to see you soon." he smirked. So this was Rosalie's boyfriend. Wait Rose was the most intimadating person I've ever meet. Shit I'm scared of her and she's shorter then me, if she's scared of Bella, should I?

"Squirt, how you been. Did you finally find peter pan." I laughed at Emmett's comment.

"Look who's talking king kong."

"Emmett where's your sister?" I heard Rene ask.

"Upstairs." He said in a duh voice. I could see the anger he had for her.

"Emmett?""She's changing Rene" Emmett said and looked back at Alice and Jasper.

"Let's go sit down. Bella might take a while. She was trying to put it off as much as possible." Emmett said gesturing for the family room. We all followed and took a seat. How was it that Emmett didn't even call his mother mom. He called her Rene. I don't understand. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were al talking about, I was only looking around the room. I saw a picture of a girl, she was beautiful. Brown deep dark eyes, curly long dark hair, petit body to die for, and a beautiful blush. Was this the Isabella who would soon be mine, because if it was I wouldn't mind at all to marry her, as long as I had her in bed every minute. I'd like to have that pretty little mouth down…

"Bella I've missed you. I haven't seen you since summer." Alice shirk broke me out my thoughts. In front of me stood a beautiful angel, she was more breath taking then in picture. Her long slender legs, her beautiful ass, and those bre…"Alice that was just a month ago." her voice was even more mesmerizing. She would be mine, all mine.

"but it's been so long."

"I've missed you too Bells." I heard Jasper say and kiss her cheek. Did they all like each other and not me, where was I when they were all together. _Fucking some stranger, that's where._ Right.

"Yeah I've missed you guys too. I hope Alice hasn't been a handful." she said making me smile, she knew Alice just as well as I do.

"When has she not." I laughed at his comment and saw Alice give them both a glare.

"It's nice to see you again dear." my mother said kissing her cheek.

"Yes Esme it is." she moved to my dad next and he embraced her in a hug.

"Bella you look as beautiful as ever." I saw her shirt go up when they hugged and saw a tattoo on her back. A tamp stamp, oh my dear god. It was beautiful, it said Swan with swirls at the end and beginning, there were small stars around it and the whole tattoo was purple. It looked beautiful on her skin, I gasped. I needed her.

"Thank you Carlisle." she fixed her shirt and walked over to me. She nodded at me a hello, I took her hand and kissed it before I gave her my crooked smile, the one any girl falls for. But it didn't work, she only rolled her eyes and went to sit next to her brother.

"Didn't work did it." I heard Alice say. I looked at her and she had a smirk.

"So Bella we were just talking about how we think Edward and you will make the best couple of the year." Yes, Rene was right. We would be envedy and I'd be happy. But Bella didn't say anything, she only nodded. I also saw Emmett lean over and whisper in her ear making her nodded.

"What was that Emmett?" Rene asked.

"Nothing Rene. Bella wasn't feeling very good and I asked her if she was okay." Emmett lied. There he goes again, with Rene.

"Oh Dear, are you okay?" mom asked. Again Bella didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"Isabella don't be rude and answer the question." I saw Bella close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Esme, I feel okay." she looked pained."Are you sure because I think it would be best for you go and lay down."

"I think it would be best too." Emmett said.

"Yes, maybe. Excuse me." I heard Bella say. She stood up and walked out the room, not carrying that her mom look pissed. I also saw Alice follow after her. Emmett stood too.

"I'm going to go check on her." They nodded and Jasper stood up too. I might as well go too. I followed after them and saw they weren't going to Bella's room.

"Bella's room isn't down here." I told them."Yes we know Eddie." Jasper said.

"Okay then, where is it. I want to talk to her." Emmett stopped on his tracks and looked at me.

"Look Edward, I don't like you, not one bit. I won't kill you, and I'm not going to send you away, but I suggest you keep your mouth closed because if Bella hears you're here, she'll kill you and rip your balls off." I winced at his voice. I saw him start walking and Jasper followed.

"You think we should give her time to cool down." I heard Jasper say.

"She should be done by now." Emmett said. We walked down some stairs and I saw doors closed. I also heard noise I wouldn't be able to hear upstairs. There was screaming and breaking going on.

"Emmett, shouldn't you check on her, what if she's in danger." I told him trying to get through.

"Edward, the only one in danger here is you." Emmett said stopping me. Then the noise stopped and I heard something else. It was a piano, it was beautiful.

"Do we go now?" Jasper asked.

"No, let her cool down a bit more." we waited and I heard the beautiful melody.

Finally after a few minutes of waiting Emmett walked in and we followed.

"Dam, did hell brake loose?" I head Emmett say. He was right too. There were broken vases everywhere, things all over the floor. The mirrors were broken. It was like someone broke in and trashed the place.

"Leave her Emmett, she needed to let it out. I think she might have even hurt her knuckles." she said pointing at the mirror. I looked at Bella's hands and saw her knuckles bleeding. She hurt herself.

"Bella why do you have to hurt yourself."

"Shut up." she yelled. She really was scary. Was she really that mad about this whole marriage thing.

"You know I'm not as happy about this either." I told her. I saw her stop playing and snap her head towards me. Maybe I should have kept quiet.

"Dam it Edward, I'd run if I were you." Jasper warned him.

"What? Why?" I asked him a bit amused, like I would run from this 5'4 little girl.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here, in my music room. Get the fuck out." wow, she really was intimidating. I looked at her as she glared at me wanting to rip my eyes out.

"That's why." Jasper said.

"You should have kept quiet." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Bella play a song for me. Please. You know my favorite one." Alice said distracting her. I saw Bella look up at Alice and smile before she began to play again.

"That's beautiful." Jasper said.

"I have to go. Emmett I'm going for a walk in the garden. If I stay here I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off Asswords face." Everyone burst laughing and I frowned. I saw her walk right past me and up the stairs.

"Wait to go Assword, now she's not going to play for a week." Emmett said pushing past me.

"What why?" I asked.

"Because when she's mad, she's to mad to play." Alice said before she left the room. Jasper followed after and left me there all alone. The way I've always felt. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

So Edward Fucken Cullen was staying in **MY** palace, sleeping in the room next to **MY** room. This was bullshit. I never shared the floor with anyone, why did I have to start now. Emmett's room was on the bottom floor, mom's was on the third, mine was the only one on the second floor. I was pissed. Worst of all was that they were staying here, until after the wedding, which meant I had to marry here, in my palace, where I would have nightmares. I might be exaggerating a bit, but dam it, I don't want to marry him. "Bella I have a solution." Alice said running inside my room and clapping her hands.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well, I talked to my brother. He doesn't want to marry just as much as you do, except his going along with it because your beautiful."

"I don't see where this is going Alice." I said getting a bit irritated at my best friend.

"Bella, he doesn't want to get married, so make a deal with him. Get divorced after 6 months or something. You move away, you could go with your dad." I jumped up and attacked Alice.

"Alice you beautiful genius. I love you.""Me too Bells. But your crushing me." I laughed and stood up.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"His room." I nodded and walked out the room. I walked down the hall and knocked on his door.

"Come in." he was sitting on the bed playing the guitar. He actually looked hot for a moment, but I sapped out of it. I closed the door behind me and took a seat on the couch.

"Well well, what do we have here." He asked. He put the guitar down and looked at me.

"I'm here to talk about the future." He raised and eyebrow and walked over to me, taking a seat on the couch across.

"What would you like Isabella. A house, kids, what is it you want?" he asked.

"I want a divorce."

"What? Were not even married yet.?" he looked a bit confused.

"Look Edward, the thing is, I'm to young to marry, I'm not even in love. I'm not going to be queen of France so might as well just give up that dream and leave it to my brother. Rene made it very clear I wasn't good enough for that role. [roll eyes] We stay married for what 6 months tops, we say it didn't work out, you get your crown, and I go live with my dad." I said.

"I don't understand. You want to be queen but you won't be my queen.""I want to be queen of France, not Italy. I was born here not Italy.""One more thing, why is it that you and Emmett seem to call your mother, Rene?""That's none of your business, but I'm sure you'll find out anyways. She's going to be all up on your nuts soon enough anyways." he looked completely confused."Do we have a deal or not?" I asked him.

"Okay. We have a deal." He shook my hand but instead of letting go he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That is of course that you still want your divorce, because no one can resist the Cullen Charm." I wanted to puke but instead I teased him. I kissed him from his collar bone up his neck.

"I most certainly can." I moved from his grasped and left the room leaving him with a hard on and a shocked expression. But something happened, I didn't want to leave, it was like I wanted my body to go back inside the room and ask him to fuck me. His taste was mesmerizing and his smell was so testable. I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts away and went inside my room. I laid in bed and decided to read a book, it was much better then thinking of that ass. I picked up the book that I was currently reading, Romeo ad Juliet, my favorite play.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

I don't know how long I read the book out loud but I heard someone repeat the Line of Romeo.

**Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this.**

I looked up to see Edward. He knew it with our reading it. I thought I was the only one.

'_Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. _

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose _

_By any other name would smell as sweet; _

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself._

I said with out even glancing at the book, I started into his green eyes and spoke the words that were inked to my heart.

**I take thee at thy word:**

**Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized:**

**Henceforth I never will be Romeo.**

Edward smirked.

_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?_

**By a name**

**I know not how to tell thee who I am:**

**My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,**

**Because it is an enemy to thee;**

**Had I it written, I would tear the word.**

I laughed and sat up straight in bed.

"So you know Romeo and Juliet."

"Like that back of my hand." he smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well my parents are making me marry you what else?""No, I mean in my room.""Oh, well I came to see if you wanted to talk. I don't know at least be friendly with each other." I sighed and gestured him to take a seat on the bed."Like what?" I asked.

"Let's play 21 questions." I shrugged.

"You go first then." I told him laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

"What's your favorite color?""Purple. What's your favorite singer?" _Green._

"Not singer but a band, Life house. And yours?" I smiled.

"The fray. Favorite food?" he nodded.

"American. Why do you call your mom Rene." I frowned.

"She's not my mom."

"What does that mean?""It's my turn. Why haven't we met before?"

"I never like hanging out with my sister or her friends, I tried to avoid them because I thought they would all be the same."

"To answer your privacy question, what I mean is that she doesn't act like a mother, she acts like I'm her competition. It's like everything I do, she has to top it. I'm beautiful yes, she has to go and make herself look better. People think I'm smart and that all say I'll be a good queen some day, she take's my privilege away and hands it to Emmett. What was the first thing you said when your parents told us we were to wed."

"Fuck this I'm out of here." I laughed.

"And yours?" he asked.

"before or after I begged my mom not to do this?""After.""I hate you, I hope you burn in hell." he laughed.

"Do your hands hurt?" I looked at him confused.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked him.

"Yesterday when you had your little fit and broke the mirror with your fist, you were bleeding." I laughed.

"No, it doesn't hurt anymore, I actually forgot all about it? Did you think I was crazy?""No but I though you were intimidating. Are you a virgin." I wanted to laugh at his question, mostly because he sounded scared to answer.

"Dear Edward. I'm a princess who can get any guy I want. Do you honestly believe I would still be virgin until marriage." he smiled at me wickedly like he was sharing a secret. "When was your first?" I asked him.

"When I was 16." he said with a shrug. I smirked. "and yours?"

"15" he narrowed his eyes at me as too see if I was lying. "I'm not lying, you can even ask Newton." he gasped.

"Newton, as in Mike Newton." I nodded.

"Why?""Because I wanted to get it over with." he shook his head.

"Who was your last?" he asked.

"Alex Marza." he shook his head again, dissapointed.

"Yours?" _Tanya._

"Irina"_ her sister?_

"Her sister?""Yeah. After we broke up." gross.

"When?" he asked.

"a week ago." I shrugged.

"One night stand?""No more then once, actually we were like friends with benefits, we only had sex and we flirted with other people." he nodded.

"You?" I asked.

"A month ago." he said with a shrug.

"There's no way you'll get pregnant right?" he asked.

"No, he always used a condom and I was on birth control." he nodded again.

"Look I'm tired I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep now." I told him getting up from the bed.

"You want some company?" he smirked.

"No sorry from the look of earlier I'd say you need a cold shower." I teased and left the room locking the door in my bathroom. After hoping in the shower and cleaning up, I got dressed and ready for bed. I felt a bit more relaxed now, I don't know why, or what caused it, but I was comfortable and for once, I didn't hate being a princess.

"Bella, wake up." I heard a voice say."Bella come on. Were sneaking out." it was Emmett. I sighed and sat up straight to find everyone in my room."What?" I asked irritated.

"Were sneaking out. Get dressed come on hurry." Emmett said. I sighed and went to get ready trying not to wake anyone up. After getting ready we all snuck out through my music room, it had a little back door that lead you to the front of the house were the gate was. I knew the guard that did night shifts and I got along with him.

"Hey Sam, can you open the gates." I whispered at him. He smiled and nodded.

"What did you sleep with him too?" Emmett grumbled earning a slap behind the back and a punch in his stomach.

"You idiot I'm not some slut. I have my fun but I don't sleep with every guys, I'm picky and I have my limits. It's called very high standers." I said walking away mad. I didn't even fell like going.

"You know what, have fun with out me." I said and started to walk back towards the gate.

"Bella wait, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Just come with us, no more sex jokes no nothing." I looked at my twin and saw he was telling the truth.

"Fine." I said and walked with them. Jasper yawned making me yawn, making Alice yawn and pass it to Edward, and then Emmett. We all burst out laughing but covered our mouths. Once we were far enough away from the palace, we all chained arms and walked together like we were walking down the yellow bridge rode.

"So where exactly are we going?" Edward asked.

"It's a tradition, we sneak out the second night were finally together. But were missing Rose." I frowned.

"Oh she's meeting us there. She took a flight over here." Emmet said.

"Yay. We get to play chicken." Alice and I shirked.

"Chicken?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you know the game were you sit on top of someone's shoulders and try to push them off.""I know the game I mean where are we playing chicken.""That's a secret you'll have to wait to find out." Emmett said picking me up and giving me a piggy back ride. I laughed as he took off running and everyone followed, I would only slow them down if he didn't pick me up. When we got near the bushes Emmett put me back down and let me walk the rest of the day.

"Be careful Edward, you can fall if you step on something." I heard Jasper warn. I slowly took my steps through the bushes and saw the lake coming into view. I smiled when I saw Rose sitting on a Rock already half naked. I peeled my shirt off and slid off my jeans. Alice was right behind me. We joined hands and took off running over the rock Rose was sitting in and jumped in. Alice, Rose, and I swam back up to the surface laughing and we saw the boys jump over our heads. We laughed at the bigger splash Emmett made.

"Okay let's pair up." Emmett said. Jasper quickly made his way over too me and Rose to Emmett.

"Well dear brother let's see how you do.""I don't get it, I mean shouldn't you be with Jasper?" Edward asked.

"No, see we work by strategy, Jasper's strong and can hold Bella still, Bella has great balance unlike when she's with Emmett because his to bulky. But When Rose and I switch Emmett isn't to big for me his like a chair." we laughed.

"Ready to beat them again Bells." Jasper said.

"Hell yeah." I gave him a high five.

"Alright, let's go with Alice first." He told me and I nodded.

"We challenge Edward and Alice." I screamed with excitement.

"Your on now Bells." Alice said too me.

"Bring it tinker Bell." I put my hair up and looked at Jazz nodding at him to pick me up. I saw him duck down and come back up with my legs around his shoulders, we were a really good team. Alice was already sitting on Edward's shoulders, I saw the boys wrestle while I tried to push Alice down.

"Come on Pix, I know you can do better then that." Emmett yelled.

"Hey." I said trying not to get distracted. I pulled Alice from her arms making her loose balance and pushed her back making her and Edward fall back. Jasper and I did a little victory dance. Rose and Emmett were next, this would be hard.

"I bet on Emmett." Edward said.

"Don't be so sure brother dear. If Bella beats Rose, Emmett goes down with her. It's always a tie with this too, there both very strong." I heard Alice say. Emmett came charging at us and I bent down and pulled Rosalie's legs from his grip making her fall back. Jasper and I laughed again.

"I bet you can't win with out Jasper." Rose said swimming back up.

"Maybe your right Rose, I don't know. I've never really tried it." I said with a shrug.

"Switch with me Bella. You and Edward against Rose and Emmett." I shrugged and let Jasper pull me down from his shoulders. I swam over to Edward and waited for him to pull me up, this felt better, like I wouldn't fall off. Huh!

"Okay ready." Rose asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. Emmett walked over to us and tried to kick Edward so he could fall but he dodged it. Rose on the other hand pulled one of my shoulders and pushed me back but I grabbed her arms and brought back with me and pushed my body back up pushing her back and falling down.

"No, this proves it. I am just good." I said almost doing another victory dance.

"I bet you can't beat me." Jasper said. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"How are you going to prove that?" I asked him.

"Emmett's strong enough to carry me." I shrugged and let him go on.

"Edward, I'm a bit scared now." whispered at him."Don't I have a tight grip on you." I sighed and saw Emmett pick Jasper up on his back.

"Oh, My god. Your kidding me." I said. He was huge. I shock my head and let him come to me. He was stronger and faster, he tried pushing me off but Edward wouldn't let that happen. I finally fell when Emmett pushed Edward back. I swam back up and saw Jasper and Emmett do a victory dance.

"I beat you can't be Rose." I told Jasper, he was a bit afraid now.

"I bet I can." he said trying to sound confident. Rose swam to Edward and he picked her up. It was a close fight but at the end Rose one. We stayed there for the rest of the day, only enojoing the moment, because it would end soon. When I became Ms. Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

The month went by quickly. Today was my wedding day and I wasn't scared. Through out the month I got closer to Edward, he was a good friend now, and I was starting to grow feelings for him. I saw changes in him too, like when he only looked at me when there was other pretty women around, or how he ignored both Tanya and Irina when we ran into them. I was starting to think this might actually work, maybe we could even stay together.

My arguments with Rene got more and more loud. She was always trying to control everything. Like she picked my wedding dress, but I destroyed it because it looked like a slut would wear it. I let Alice design my dress and I was happy with it, but Rene wasn't. I looked like a real princess, okay I am a princess but my big puffy dress said it all, and then the beautiful tiara. Everything was working.

Emmett walked me down the isle and gave my hand to Edward. I cried a lot when Rene wouldn't let my dad come. I even slapped her, she slapped me back, and I was so mad I grabbed her favorite vase and threw it at the picture she has of herself in the family room, it took most of the wall. But Emmett was my other option for walking down the isle. When I saw Edward, I saw happiness and I actually felt right.

After our I do's and congratulating, we went back to the palace for the party. That's when everything went down hill…

"Come on Bella let's just go for a quick walk outside. Edward's probably in the bathroom." Alice said. I finally gave up and let her walk me towards the front. There was a beautiful fountain there were we took a seat and breathed the fresh air.

"Bella, are you happy?" she asked.

"Honestly I think I am.""His changed you know that.""I've seen it too. I think I might actually start falling for him.""I knew it would work out, I just didn't think it would end up like this." I reached over to give Alice a hug when I saw behind her by the bushes that lead you to the back of the palace was a couple making out. It was my mom.

"Alice, Rene is cheating on Phil." I whispered looking behind her. She turned to see what I was talking about and gasped.

"Oh god, I can't believe it." and then I saw her pull away and a got a full view of the guy.

"Edward." Alice yelled taking the name right out of my mouth. I stood up and ran, I ran inside and up my room, I was very aware of the voice calling out to me and the footsteps behind me. I locked my room and tore the dress off me. I grabbed something simple, all I wanted was to get out of here. I couldn't take it. I was in jeans and a shirt when the door broke open, Emmett , Rose, and Jasper stood there seeing me changed and with tears.

"Bella what's going on."

"I'm leaving." I cried. I grabbed my purse shoved my stuff in and walked away from them and down the stairs. They all followed me out the doors everyone staring at us.

"Bella dam it stop now." Emmett yelled but I didn't stop, I kept walking towards the cars. Edward and Rene ran towards me. Rene stopped me and pulled on my shoulders.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE." I yelled at her making her drop her hands. I felt a grip on my waist and saw it was Emmett.

"What the hell is going on." He yelled. I could see the cameras from the paparazzi.

"Why don't you ask our dear mommy Emmett, I mean I'm sure she would love to tell us what exactly I caught her doing." I told him."Mom?" He asked. She only turned her face away from us.

"That's right, she doesn't have the guts to tell you. But she sure does have the guts to make out with my husband right. Thanks mom, right when I feel right you go and snatch it from me. I hope you burn in hell." I saw Emmett look at Edward with pure hate and then he lunched himself at him. I didn't even bother to stop them, I jumped in the car and drove through the gate. I pulled my cell out and dialed the only person I had right now.

"Daddy, I'm coming home."

................................................................

8 hours later I was finally out of that stupid plain. I saw my dad and I ran to him, crying and not carrying.

"Oh Bella what happen?" I shook my head, I didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on baby girl let's get you home. Sue is making dinner I'm sure your hungry." I didn't say anything, I only cried. I felt my dad pick me up bridal style and carry me inside. I felt him sit me on his lap and let me cry, rocking me the whole way while the car moved. Not once did I stop sobbing and I didn't even try. I felt him carry me again.

"No Seth I'll carry her.""Okay Charlie." I felt him open a door and take me somewhere inside. And then I heard the TV.

_This just in Princess Isabella married today and ended her marriage in the same day. She found her husband Edward Cullen lip locking with her mother Rene McCarty. After getting injured from Emmett Swan -Bella's twin brother- they had to take Mr. Cullen to the hospital. As for Isabella, no one knows where exactly she is right now._

I broke into a bigger and harder sob as the words sunk in.

"Bella your mom did this.""She's not my mother." I yelled. I cried louder

"Oh baby, shush, I'm right here. Rene won't ever hurt you again." and he was right. When dad was around Rene was never able to get to me. That made me fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

Emmett's POV

"Emmett stop, your hurting Edward." Fuck if I cared, this kids gong to die for what he did to her. I let my anger wash over me and socked the shit out of him, he didn't even put up a fight, like I fucken cared. I felt someone pull me back and hold me there.

"Let me go, his going to pay for what he did." I yelled.

"Emmett stop this right now." Rene yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do. Why don't you go fuck the pooll boy." I yelled at her and she slapped me. I loosened my grip from Jasper and walked passed them and up my room. I packed my things in a suite case. Rose was right behind me.

"Where are you going?" She whispered."To find Bella. And I know exactly where she is. Come with me Rose. I'm not sure I'm coming back though." I saw her hesitate but she nodded. I grabbed her hand and we walked out the door to where everyone was. Rene was over at me at once.

"Where do you think your going." Rene said.

"I'm leaving. If you think I'm staying with you for one more second your dead wrong.""But Emmett your suppose to be king in only a few months.""Screw the crown and screw you." I stomped on the gas and drove off to the airport.

"Where is she at?" Rose asked.

"With our dad." that's where, the only parent that ever loved us, our dad.

Alice POV.

I was sitting here looking as dad fixed Edward up. Everyone was gone and Rene was upstairs arguing with Phil.

"I can't believe you did this." I told him.

"I didn't do anything, she came up to me." Edward spat.

"You lost her Edward, you lost her forever and there's no way your getting her back." I saw him cringe at that and not the pain. He was pretty messed up, his eyes were black, his lip was cut so was his eyebrow, there was blood everywhere. Emmett did a good job.

"I hate you Edward. I hope your happy." I left crying over my best friend, I lost her and all over my stupid brother.

Edward's POV.

She was right, I did loose her. This was my fault, I shouldn't have let Rene walk with me, I should have told her to stop when she kept on touching me, this would have never happened. Bella and I would probably be on our honeymoon right now, maybe even….

I saw mom pace around the room as dad fixed me up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't you even dare. I raised you better then this Edward, you were to treat girls with respect, this is why your father and I arranged this marriage, so you could settle down for once in your life." She yelled. I was doomed with out her, and there was no way of getting her back.

Emmett's POV.

"So where does he live?" Rose asked.

"Right here." I said stopping at the big house with a gate. The guard walked up to me.

"Your trespassing Swan territory I'm going to have to ask you to leave.""My name is Emmett swan, Charlie's son, can you tell him I'm outside so I can go in." I told the guard as nicely as I could. I saw him talk into his walkie talkie and then nod at the guy to open the gates. I finally went in and stopped the car when I was in front of the house.

"Come on." I told Rose getting out the car. The door opened to a maid.

"Mr. Swan, your father is in his daughter room would you like me to take you." I nodded and we followed up the stairs. When we finally got to the room I saw dad sitting there holding Bella's hand as she slept with tears slipping. I walked over to dad and gave him a hug, last time I saw him I was about 7.

"Son what are you doing here.""Dad, can Rose and I stay here. I can't live with mom anymore." "Of course Emmett, this house is big enough for more." I nodded and leaned over to kiss Bella's forehead."How is she?" I asked him.

"She won't eat or talk, she only cry's. she's broken. Emmett what exactly happen?"

"Rene arranged for Bella to get married, she had no choice, Bella worked up a plan though, she was going to stay married for 6 months and then divorce him and come live with you, but she began to fall in love with him. We all saw it, the way she moved around him and the look in her eyes. She was falling in love with him. Then today after the wedding Edward went outside for fresh air. I saw Alice and Bella follow a little later. I'm not sure what happened after. Rose and I were only dancing when I saw Bella run up the stairs crying. Rose, Jasper and I ran up and her door was locked, I could only hear sobs and movements. I got worried so I broke her door open to see her dress on the floor torn and her in pair of new clothes. I asked her what happened she only said she had to get out of here. She ran out the room and we followed. When we were outside Rene stopped Bella from getting in the car but Bella yelled at her. I asked what was going on, she said she found Edward and Rene making out. I don't know what happen after, I only remembered lunching myself at Edward and getting my anger out on him until Jasper pulled me off of him. After I grabbed some stuff and Rose and we left over here." Charlie looked sad and pained.

"My little girl was hurt by her mother.""She not out mother." I said with a cold voice.

"Emmett, I'm sure your tired, and Rose as well. Let me take you two to a room." I nodded and followed after him.

"Rose you need to call your parents and tell them your staying here." I told her handing her my phone.

"Emmett I don't want to go back." She told me.

"Then don't but tell them that your not coming back." She nodded and dialed her parents number. Dad showed us our room and left to take care of Bella. I closed the door behind Rose and sat on the bed.

"Hey mom…yeah I'm okay…I came to find Bella with Emmett…Yes mom it was really tragic…I know I'll tell them…I'm not coming back mom…You don't need me, you knew I would move out once I was 18...I understand…yeah…thanks…love you to…I'll tell him…bye." she hung up and kissed me lightly.

"She's actually okay with it. I think she's just glad I'm finally out of her house."

"Come on, let's sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." She nodded and laid next to me. I just wanted it to be tomorrow, I could see Bella and help her out, because I knew that for the first time she would be in denial. And I needed to break that so she can heal.

Bella's POV

This bed was so warm and comfortable, but it felt small, and it didn't smell like strawberry's it smelled new. I stirred and felt a body next to me. What the…

"Emmett" I asked when I saw a big bulky body holding my hand and laying there head on the bed. But it wasn't Emmett it was…my dad…what…wait what happen? Why am I here? I looked around and found the time, it was 9 in the morning. I shook my hand to wake dad up.

"Dad, wake up." he stirred and then opened his eyes.

"Hey baby how are you today."

"I'm good but do you mind explaining what's going on. Why am I here? And how did I get here?"

"Bella don't you remember?" I shook my head.

"Hold on." he got up and left the room. He came back with Emmett rubbing his eyes. I attacked in a hug.

"Hey Em. What happen?" he looked down at me and frowned.

"She's in denial, she doesn't want to remember." He told dad, what were they talking about. I'm not in denial.

"So don't remind her.""I have to dad, she'll only get worse. I need to break her in order to heal her. I've done this things before." no I don't want to know.

"Dad let's go eat I'm hungry." I said letting go of Emmett.

"No Isabella, sit down. I'm not going to let you lie to yourself like this. You will listen to me and you will get through this because Rose and I will help you. Dad will help you too."

"No, stop, I don't want to hear anything.""Your married and you found mom kissing your husband yesterday on your wedding day.""No your lying stop it Emmett." I let the tears fall. he was lying, he had too. but his your brother and he loves you why would he lie. stop it. He is lying.

"Bella stop. Here if you don't believe me, believe the TV." he turned on the TV and I saw Edward getting beat up by Emmett while I screamed at my mom and left. Everything came back. Edward kissed Rene on my wedding day, she didn't care, she never did, and he never changed. I broke down and cried. I felt Emmett pick me up and lay me on the bed.

"Bella your going to be okay. You're a swan and were strong." he as right, I was a swan and Swans don't cry like baby's over some ass. I whipped the tears away, and I felt something on my finger, my wedding ring. I took it off.

"Daddy do you have a lawyer?" I asked him.

"Yes Bella, you want him to come over today?" I nodded. He left the room and left me alone with Emmett.

"It hurts Em. It feels like someone ripped my heart out." I let the tears fall silently.

"I know Bella. But you have me and Rose, we'll get through this I promise. Now come on, you haven't ate at all. Let's get you feed because we need to go and buy you clothes and Rose and me." I smiled and nodded. I knew he was right, I had Emmett and Rose. I looked in the mirror and looked horrible, so I put my hair up and left with Emmett. Rose was outside the door waiting for us, she gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Come on kid, your drop dead gorgeous, your Isabella Swan, and you're a princess, you will get through this and we'll find you your prince charming." I laughed at her statements and only nodded. Dad came back and kissed my check.

"He'll be over in a few. Now come on, I need to introduce you to some people. And we need to feed you Bella. You look so skinny." I smiled.

"Daddy I've always been that way, you just want me as big as Emmett and that's not happening." they laughed and we walked down the stairs and into some doors that lead to the dinning table. I saw 3 teens around my age sitting there with Sue. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"Feel better darling?" she was always so sweet.

"Yes, I'm okay now." she nodded.

"Okay so this are my kids and well your father's step kids too, so there your step brother and step sister." I nodded and walked over to them. I looked at the female, she was very pretty, skinny, and well gorgeous.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." I hold me hand out for her to take and she did.

"Leah Clearwater." She gave me a hug. I smiled.

"So which of you boys is my step brother?" I asked to the two boys sitting there.

"That's me." I saw a young boy say. He looked a lot like Leah just a little younger.

"I'm Seth." he gave me a hug. Emmett walked behind me.

"And I'm Bella's Twin Emmett.""Your both twins?" asked the boy I still haven't meet.

"Yeah, I'm older though." I smirked making Emmett stick his tongue out.

"Wow, your so small and his huge." I laughed and smiled at Emmett, we got that a lot.

"So who are you?" I asked him.

"Seth's best friend Jacob." I smiled and nodded.

"His also a pain in the ass." Leah said.

"Leah play nice." I heard Sue say.

"Well isn't anyone going to introduce me." Rose pouted and came over to my side.

"Sorry. This is my best friend Rose and Emmett's girlfriend." they all said hi.

"Bella the lawyers here." said dad. I looked up and saw a man standing behind him.

"Excuse me I need to get rid of some trash." I said taking off my wedding ring and walking past them and into the family room.

"Hi my name is Aro Vulturi and I'll be your lawyer from now on." I shook his hand and nodded.

"I'm Bella." I told him.

"So Bella how can I help you." he asked.

"Okay so I got married yesterday and I'm sure you've seen the news so I really don't want to repeat myself. I want a divorce and now." I told him putting my ring on the table.

"I see, well, the thing is you can't until you turn 18 because your still young.""But then if I'm still young why am I allowed to marry?"

"Because your mother agreed.""But what if my dad agrees to the divorce.""That would work if he had custody over you." I looked at dad for help and he nodded.

"I want custody then. I have all the right in the world to have both my kids living with me and I have the right to decided Bella's future.""Okay well then that's different. I'll work on the custody papers, I'll have them done by the end of the day. Your divorce papers will be done by the end of the week, I'll need Charlie to come over and sign them along with you." I nodded and got ready to excuse myself.

"Oh and Aro, please send him the ring with the papers." I told him before heading back to the dinning room. When I was inside I saw Seth, Jacob, and Leah gawking at Emmett who was eating like crazy. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't chock on your food brother bear." he turned around with a pancake hanging from his mouth.

"Wow Emmett, didn't you ever learn table manners." I said taking a seat next to him. I saw the maid come in and put a plate of pancakes in front of me. I began to eat when I felt a pair of eyes boring into me. I looked up and saw it was Jake.

"What?" I asked.

"I still don't understand." he said.

"Understand what?" I asked getting irritated.

"How can you be related to him." he said pointing at Emmett who was eating more.

"I don't know. I guess we just grew up to complete opposites." I said with a shrug. After I was done I looked at Em and he took out his credit card. I laughed.

"Come on, we need clothes and Rene's going to pay for them." I shook my head in disbelief at my twin. I looked over at Leah.

"Leah do you guys want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll take my car." I nodded. They lead us to the back of the house and down some stairs where the garage was at. We got in a BMW.

"Ugh, we kind of don't fit." I said looking at the seats.

"Come on princess you can sit in my lap." Jacob said.

"Unless you want you head on right I suggest not." I said pointing at Emmett. He looked at little mad. I laughed and got in when I saw Rose sitting on Emmett's lap. I felt okay, with new friends and old. I would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Come on Emmett let's go in there." Rose kept on begging. Rose, Leah, and Seth all wanted to go inside Pac Sun to see the clothes but Emmett didn't, he said it was a suckie store. I just wanted to sit down for a little bit.

"Just go Emmett. I'll wait right here." I told him taking a seat on a chair. He huffed and followed Rose in. I saw Jacob didn't follow and instead he took a seat in front of me.

"Aren't you going in?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't like shopping."

"Oh." was all I said.

"Let's go for a walk yeah?" he asked. I looked inside the store and saw Rose handing Emmett a bunch of clothes she was going to try on.

"Sure." I got off the chair and took my purse.

"Bella can I ask you something?" he asked. I sighed, I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?" he said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Tired, sad, alone, heart broken, betrayed." I said.

"You know the world isn't all black." he said.

"I know Jake, but this is all to much. I hated Edward, I hated him so much, I didn't want to marry him. But Rene was making me and I couldn't say no. and then I got to know Edward, I let him in, and I began to fall for him. He made me feel things I never felt before, and then he ruined." I let the tears slip. I wrapped my arm around his waist and cried on his chest. He just hugged me there and rubbed my back.

"He doesn't deserve you." he said kissing the top of my head.

"Jake he lied. I really though he could change, but he didn't." I cried even more.

"It's okay Bella. You'll find someone." I heard shouts and I saw flashes and I saw the paparazzi taking pictures while I was crying on Jakes chest.

"Shit." I said taking out the shades and put them on. I pulled Jake in a store not checking which one and hid on the dressing room. I pulled the shades out and started to fix my make up. I looked horrible. I sighed.

"Relax Bella. They won't find you." Jake said. I looked at him and smiled. I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see who it was.

"Hey Bella where are you?" it was Emmett.

"I don't know. Jake and I almost got caught by the mob of cameras and we just ran inside a store. Are you done?""Yeah, Rose already bought you more stuff. We're going home now."

"Okay we'll meet you at the car." I hung up and grabbed Jake's hand before pulling him behind and walking out the doors. I was instantly attacked my camera's."Bella how are you dealing with Edward."

"Bella are you going to forgive him.""Bella is this your new boyfriend." I sighed and stopped.

"No his not my boyfriend.""Where did you meet him?"

"His my step brother's friend.""You have a step brother.""there's a lot that Rene is hiding." I said with a smirk and began to leave.

"Bella is Edward going to be forgiven." I looked at the guy straight in the eye.

"When hell freezes over." and I left pulling Jake along.

Edward's POV.

"When hell freezes over." dam, I can't fix this. And who the fuck is the guy she's holding hands with.

"ALICE" I yelled. She came into my room and saw the TV."Well what did you expect that she accepts you and takes you back?" she said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Not that. I know I have a lot to make up for. But who the fuck is the guy." she walked over to my lap top and began to search around.

"Well apparently his name is Jacob Black, his Seth's best friend and son of Charlie's best friend."

"Who the hell is Seth." I barked.

"Bella's step brother."

"Well why is she holding hands with him."

"How the hell should I know Edward, remember you made **MY** best friend leave out the country. So I can't really talk to her now can I." I sighed. She's been using that little card on me a little too much and it was still working. She stomped out the room mad. How can I make this right again.

Bella's POV.

"Okay boys you can take all the bags to Bella's room, we'll separate everything right now." Leah said pulling Rose and I by our arms. We went inside and took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Today on E news we have big news about our beautiful princess Isabella. Apparently she was found at New York shopping with a guy....that's not her hubby Edward. Who can this guy be, we'll we have the scoop. This is none other then a family friend, Jacob Black is Seth -Bella's younger step brother- best friend and son of Charlie Swan's best friend Billy Black. So is there sparks flying between this two. We'll just have to stick around and see, as for Bella and Edward, well let's just say they aren't getting back togther." they put up the video of today. 'Bella will Edward ever be forgiven.' 'when hell freezes over'. I sighed and saw Leah turn on the TV.

"you know this isn't a bad thing, if they think Jake is your boyfriend." I looked at Rose like she was nuts.

"She's right." Leah agreed."What we mean is that well you left with only your dignity, but they look at you with pity. If you have a new boyfriend you'll get your respect back, you make Edward jealous, you make your mom mad.""She's not my mom." I said clearly."Sorry Bella I mean Rene." Rose apologized.

"It's fine. Look its been a long day. Let's go put out stuff away." I said getting up from the couch and walking towards my room. I saw my bed and the floor full of bags. Oh god.

"You should call Alice." I heard Rose say.

"Oh my god. She probably thinks I won't talk to her because of Assword." I took her phone and went to speed dial, number 3. I waited for a while and then she picked up -or so I though.

"Hello." Assward.

"Can I talk to Alice." I said trying to sound like I didn't know who it was.

"Bella.""Yeah."

"Bella I'm so sorry please you have to forgive me." I sighed.

"Look I really don't have time for this. If you won't let me talk to Alice I'll just hang up.""Bella, Bella don't hang up. Edward give me the dam phone." I heard Alice scream. Then I heard cussing and fighting and then finally Alice.

"Bella where are you. And god Bella why can't you call me.""I'm sorry Alice, I've just be a little gloomy lately."

"I understand Bella. I miss you and Rose.""We miss you too tinker bell." she laughed.

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

"Alice…we're not coming back." I told her. I think I heard her cry.

"Why Bella. You have to come back. What am I going to do without you."

"Sorry Alice, but I'm staying. I'm gong to accept the scholarship for Julliard and I'm going to make my life here. You can come visit me."

"Oh Bella. It's not the same." I sighed.

"I know, but I can't come back. Not with Rene there. Never!"

"So who are you staying with?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"With my dad, Sue, my step sister Leah, and step brother Seth.""Oh yeah I heard about that. So who's the cute kid you were holding hands with?" she giggled.

"Jake. His a family friend Alice don't get your hopes up." she laughed.

"I don't know Bells, you too seem to really hit it off the way you two were holding hands.""Alice his just a friend." I rolled my eyes.

"What ever you say." I heard a crash on the other line."Alice what was that?""You dear hubby broke another TV." I sighed.

"I'm sending him the divorce papers." I told her.

"I expected that. His still in denial thinking there's still something he can do to change your mind."

"His crazy if he think's I'll forgive him."

"I have to go. Mom's about to have a fit and I need to make her calm down.""Okay call me soon Alice. Love you and say hi to Jazz, Esme, and Carlisle.""Okay bye." I hung up the phone and threw myself on the bed.

"So what happen?" Rose asked.

"Edward answered the phone.""What a dick." Leah said.

"And what did he say." Rose asked.

"he tried to say sorry but Alice took the phone from him and she said he thinks he can still find a way to make it up too me."

"Is he mental." Leah said with anger. I sighed and looked at the bags.

"Well let's get started." I said picking up the first bag. It was from Channel's and it was mine.

After 2 hours of putting away my clothes, Rose, and Leah's we were finally done. It was dinner time and we all went down stairs to eat. We were fine and then dad said those words.

"I signed you up for school." Ew. But this might be a good thing."Where?" I asked.

"You, Rose, and your brother will be going to the private school Leah, Jake, and Seth go too." I nodded. "it's called Lexington High." I nodded again.

"You're a junior right?" he asked."Yeah dad." it's the middle of the 2nd semester and I'm a junior, great.

"Rose, I talked to your parents and I'm your guardian for now on, if anything happens you are to contact me." she nodded.

"Emmett, there's a football team there, I know the coach and he wants to try you out for next year. You should check it out.""I think I will."

"2 more things. One, you have to wear uniform." I gasped.

"No, that's horrible." Rose and I said together.

"They aren't that bad, you can accessories and you don't get in trouble." Leah said. I sighed, well there wasn't much I could do about that.

"And to make up for the uniform, I got you three each a car. Leah and Seth have one too. Now you three also." I looked at him like he was the best parent in the world, which he was.

"Thank you." Rose and I both attacked him in a hug.

"Okay girl settle down. Now here are your keys, your schedules and the uniform should be delivered here later tonight." we nodded and took out stuff. After dinner Rose, Leah, and I sat in my room and talked about how to make this horrible uniforms a little bit better.

"First, we need to get rid of the length." Rose said. She was a pro at this things. The skirt was plaid baby blue, with navy blue strips. The shirt was plain white button up, the vest was gross so I wasn't wearing that. We added some necklace's, a ring or two, bracelets, and hot shoes or boots, and it wasn't that bad.

"Well I'll come and wake you two up in the morning. Rose make sure Emmett's covered up, I really don't want to see my step brothers things." Leah said making me laugh. Rose blushed but they both left my room. My first year in school, this should be interesting.

…next day…

"Bella wake up." I heard Leah. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hmm."

"It's time for school. You need to get ready." I sighed and nodded. I stood up and grabbed my stuff to take a shower. After getting out the shower I fixed my hair leaving it down and curly, my make up was light and I was done. I walked down the stairs and found Jake already here eating with Seth.

"WOW." Jake said as he saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look hot." he said. My skirt was mid thigh, my shirt was opened showing a bit of cleavage so I guess I knew why he said that.

"Ugh, thanks." I said and took a seat. The maid came over and brought me a plate of breakfast.

"So what classes do you have?" Seth asked.

"Um, first math with Lee, 2nd science with Molina, 3rd gym with Bell, 4th history with Sitez., 5th photography with Scott, and last class cooking with Lautner."

"I have photography, gym, and math with you." Jake said. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I don't have any class with you." Seth pouted.

"well you are a year younger then me." I reminded him.

"Yeah I know. Well we should get going." Seth said. I nodded and got up from my seat. I saw Emmett, Rose, and Leah follow us.

"So I thinking I'm ridding with Emmett and Bella so I won't have to get lost." Rose said.

"I call my car." I said before Emmett had a chance.

"No fair.""I'm older." I stuck my tongue at him."But I'm bigger." I sighed.

"Well I said it first so ha!" I pressed the button on my control and saw the lights to a Jaguar turn on.

"That's my car?" I asked.

"Yeah Charlie has a thing for buying really nice cars." Seth said.

"Follow the red Camero. It's Jake's we always ride with him." Leah said. I nodded and got in the car. Leah opened the garage and I saw a red Camero outside.

"Sweet ride." Rose said, she was big with cars, loved them. Once Leah, Seth, and Jake got in the car and took off, I followed. It wasn't that far, actually I've walked farther then this, but 10 minutes later we were in front of a school. It was huge.

"This is my first year in a school and I've never seen anything like it." Rose said. I laughed and only nodded in agreement, the school was big enough to be my palace, except it had all this rooms and windows with the parking space, then there was the fountains and steps, let's not forget a great big number of students. I sighed as I though about all those student's I'll have to dodge, they'll all want a scoop at the wedding day, making it worse on me.

"It will me fine. Just ignore them. If you need help, you'll have me and Rose to protect you, you have first class with Rose anyways, then science and gym with me. You'll find out about the rest later. Now let's go Leah, Seth, and Jacob are waiting for us." I nodded knowing Emmett had a point and go out the car. Once I stepped out the safety of my car, I felt a billion pair of eyes on me. I couldn't shake them off, and if I did something like hid behind someone, I got more attetion, so I ignored is as much as I could.

"So Leah where is class 560?" Rose asked.

"Behind those doors. The classes go like this. All the way at the end is the 200, then 300, 400, 500, 600, and lastly 700. Gym is at the back, and the cafeteria is in the middle or right there. But you won't be hanging out at either. Meet us right there." She pointed at some steps where a few table's were at. I saw about 5 guys standing there laughing about something or another.

"Come on let's go introduce you." we nodded and followed her, it wasn't really that far, and our first class was by there anyways. I saw all five guys turn to look at us, 3 of those were gawking at me and Rose making me want to laugh.

"Wow Leah, who's the two sex goddesses." I heard one say. He was tall, tan, dark hair, brown eyes, nice shoulders, cute smile, he was pretty hot.

"This is my sister your doofus and my brother's girlfriend." Seth introduced us pointing at each one.

"Oh dude, she's the hot chick who married Edward." I sighed and looked away, was he stupid.

"Are you stupid." the one who talked first said. "Don't talk about that." he walked over to me pushing his friend.

"My name's Quill." he said taking my hand in his and kissing my hand. I laughed lightly.

"Nice to meet you Quill, my name's Bella." he smiled and reached over to put his hand around my shoulders.

"See Embry, you need to learn from me." I laughed and looked at Emmett who was pissed.

"Hey Quill." I called his attention and he looked at me.

"I'd like you too meet someone." he raised an eyebrow.

"My overprotective brother Emmett, you know the one that beat the crap out of Edward. Yeah that's him." I said pointing at Emmett who was across from me. I saw Quill flinch at his name and he took his arm back before anything happened to it.

"Anyways, guys this is my step sister Bella, as you already heard, my step brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rose. If I hear any of you 5 are giving them a hard time you'll have to sort it through me and Sam." They all flinched and nodded.

"Good, now where is Sam?""Oh, he said he was going to be a little late. Had something to do this morning." I think I saw Leah roll her eyes at Quill's answer.

"So you guys already know Quill, that's Embry the obnoxious one, Paul the hot head, Ryle his quite but nice to talk too, Leo the group player -you'll see him with a new girlfriend each week, and Eric the smart reasonable one from all of us. Sam is kind of like the group leader and my boyfriend, his a stuck up snob, okay I'm lying but his kind of like the one to get us all out of trouble. Jacob is the trouble, Seth is the young and foolish one, then there's me, I was the only girl and the only one tough enough to kick any guys ass, but now you're here so I'm the bitchiest one. Bella the sweet quite sexy one [I laughed], Rose the drop dead gorgeous bomb shell that likes cars and knows how to fix them. And lastly Emmett, the overprotective fool but a big teddy bear on the inside." Emmett grinned like a big idiot. I was about to make fun of him when the bell rang.

"Come on brother bear, time for class. Try and play nice, and don't scare the smaller boys." I told him as I hooked my arm around Rose's and pulled her towards our class.

"Good luck Bella oh and stay away from Lauren and Jessica, you'll know who once you see them." I heard Leah say.

"Why do you think she said that?" I asked Rose.

"I don't know. But she must have a good reason right?" I shrugged and just nodded. We were getting close to our class when I saw two blond walk up too us, a natural blond and a fake blond.

"Hi my name is laurne." Said the fake blonde.

"and I'm Jessica." said the other one.

"That's cool." Rose said before pulling me towards our class, but Jessica and Lauren stopped us by standing in front of us.

"So we saw your hanging out with Sam's group. How'd you snag that?" I was confused by Laurens' question. I think she understood because she spoke again.

"Wow, I mean you do know that Sam and his group are the most popular kids in the school, it's like there royalty here." I laughed.

"Leave it to Leah to leave out this kind of information out." I told Rose.

"You know Leah Clearwater." Jessica ask surprise.

"Know her…she's my step sister." and with that we walked into class leaving them gapping at us. Both Rose and I walked up to the teacher with every eye on us and mouths open from some of the guys.

"Hi we're new here. Charlie's Swan's daughters." I said simply.

"Oh yeah. Okay Isabella and Rosalie, take a seat on the back and I'll get you two your books." we nodded and took a seat at the back of the class. There was one guy that caught my attention, he was smirking a lot and wouldn't stop staring at me. Sure he was good looking but I had a feeling I wouldn't like him. I sighed and looked at the front of the class. Might as well start the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

So after class that weird kid from my first class still wouldn't stop looking at me, it was making me feel uncomfortable. When class was excused Rose and I made our way out only to be stopped by him. He grabbed my wrist and leaned against the wall."Hey you're the new kid Bella right." I rolled my eyes.

"way to state the obvious." I said and removed my wrist from his grip.

"Right, well I'm James and I'm obligated to take a new student out on a date." I laughed.

"Well good luck with that." I said and looked at Rose so we can walk away.

"Oh come on. Just one date." "no thanks. If you haven't seen the news, I'm married." I laughed at the sentence, it just sounded so funny since Assward should be getting the divorce papers soon.

"Don't tell me your taking him back." he was still following.

"Not at all, but what makes you think that after something like that I'd bounce right up and just take any guys offer. Look I don't know you and well it's not like I can go. If you've seen the news, you must have seen my brother, you don't want to ask him to let me go out on a date. Have a nice day." Rose and I kept walking with out stopping.

"So persistent, doesn't know when to quit." Rose said laughing.

"Yeah whatever, anyways. Where's your next class?"

"At the 400s. I'll see you later." I nodded and gave her a goodbye hug before I left too. I had science in 521 with Emmett. I walked into class and saw the table's were two seated, Emmett was at the back already saving a seat for me. I walked up to the teacher and he asked for me to take a seat wherever I wanted too. I sat down next to Emmett expecting for class to start and the teacher take over but instead he walked out because he was called to the office. Everyone started talking and they all kept on looking at us, it was getting irritated. The girl in front of me turned around and smiled.

"Hi I'm Angela Weber, Welcome to Lexington." I like her."Hi Angela. I'm Bella and my twin brother Emmett."

"Hey ang." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Excuse him, he has a tendency to make up nick names.""No it's fine." she smiled at the two of us.

"So how come the teachers out?" Em asked.

"Well there was a fight in his class the other day, he was called up to talk to the parents." I nodded.

"How's New York so far?" she asked us.

"We haven't had time to enjoy it yet. We just got here." I told her.

"Right. We'll you should go ice skating here, it's fun."

"I think I'd fall."

"Yeah she really would" Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up you big bear." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Bear?" Angela asked.

"His as big as a bear but soft as a teddy bear." She laughed with me.

"That's not true Bells. Did you see how I left that hubby of yours." He ginned making me frown.

"Opps." he said and gave me an apologetic look.

"It's fine Em." I looked away at the people around us and they were all paying attention to our conversation.

"Is everyone always this nosey?" I asked her, I knew people heard I really didn't care.

"Well your new, fresh meat for some guys, competition to other girls." I laughed.

"Wow."

"Hey Angela. Want to introduce me to your friends." Said a blonde male, he had a baby face with blue eyes.

"Hey Mike. Bella, Emmett, this is Mike Newton." I gave him a weak smile and Emmett only nodded.

"So Bella are you going to the dance?" he asked.

"Dance?"

"Were having a dance before prom." Angela said.

"Oh, well probably not." I said with a shrug.

"If you change your mind, you should find me if you need a date."

"Sorry kid, she ain't dating." Emmett said giving him a dirty look. I could see Mike look uncomfortable now.

"Yeah okay then." and he left.

"Well it's begun." Angela said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mike was the first from the boys who will try to talk to you and get you to agree on the dance.""to bad." I said with a shrug."So Bella who's older?" she asked.

"Me." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up Isabella." Emmett huffed.

"Isabella?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Isabella Marie Swan." she smiled.

"that's a very pretty name.""Thank you."

"So there's this party going on, Jessica's brother Mario is throwing it, his pretty cool and he knows a lot of people, you two should come and bring the others. Maybe you'll meet more people that way." I looked over at Emmett asking for permission.

"Sure Angela, we'll be there." Emmett answered for me. I smiled and grabbed Angela's number.

"Call me on Friday, I'll tell you where it's at." I nodded and noticed the bell had just rung, huh! No teacher. I shrugged and left for my next class.

Gym and history went by like a flash. I walked towards the tables that Leah had asked us to meet her by. I saw all the boys there and Jake, at least he was there. I also saw a new guy I haven't meet yet. I walked up to them and stood by Jake.

"Where's Leah?" I asked him."She'll be here in a little bit." I nodded.

"Hey Sam, this is Leah's step sister Bella." he jumped off the table and walked over to me.

"So you're the famous Bella Seth, Leah, and Jake keep on talking about. Well Bella welcome to the group." I smiled and gave him a hug."Thanks. I think I already approve of you as Leah's boyfriend." I joked.

"Good to know." He smiled. I saw Leah walk next to Rose who were laughing.

"Sam this is my best friend Rose and my brother's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Rose." Sam said shaking her hand.

"You too." Rose said. Now we were only missing Seth and Emmett. But I saw them coming. I was about to introduce them when my phone rang.

"Excuse me." I said before I walked a few steps away to answer. It was from my dad's lawyer.

"Hello Bella speaking.""Bella. This is Aro. I have bad news." uh. Oh.

"Well I guess you should just say them.""Edward won't agree on a divorce.""WHAT?" I yelled.

"I called him to tell him he should be expecting a package soon and that he'll need to send them back. He said he wasn't agreeing with no such thing.""Your kidding. Isn't there a way out of this.""There's only one. As long as you two don't have sex for 6 months you can get your divorce he likes it or not.""Dam it. Aro, can't we negotiate something.""I'll try and see what I can do but so far your only option is the 6 months.""Ughh. Ass hole. Thanks. Call me if you can do something." I hung up the phone and squeezed it in my hand. I wanted to break it, I was pissed.

"Bella what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Assward. Fucken Assward." I slammed the phone on the ground making it break into pieces."Isabella." Emmett yelled.

"He won't agree Emmett. The only way out is 6 moths later. I can't wait 6 months. It's to long." I yelled. Dam it, dam Edward to hell.

"What do you mean he won't agree?" Rose asked.

"He won't sign the papers. He says there's no way his gong to sign them. Aro's trying to negotiate something. Something that will set me free from the idiot."

"Bella relax, your not going to do anything by getting mad." Leah said giving me a hug.

"I need to go. I need to get out of here." I moved from Leah's embrace and walked towards my car.

"Bella wait I'll go with you." Emmett said.

"No, stay with Rose. I won't do anything stupid I promise." he sighed and nodded.

"I'll go with her." Jake said and followed me. I didn't bother to argue, I kind of did need a shoulder to cry on, because that's exactly what I wanted to do right now, cry. I was about to get in the car when he stopped me.

"Your not driving. Not in your condition."

"okay." I whispered and handed him my keys. He opened the door to the passengers seat and went to take the drivers seat. Once we were inside, he took off and I finally let the tears out.

"I use to be stronger then this. I never cried before Edward. Why do I have to start now." I was mostly talking to myself, annoyed with myself that I would even let a boy get to me like this.

"Bella you're a girl. Your learning from your mistakes, everyone goes through a heart break."

"Dam it Jacob. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I don't cry over guys, I don't even let them in, because they all want to get me laid, so I skip the love step and let them right in to my pants." I yelled. I was crying harder now, and it was hurting. I felt Jacob grip my hand, not letting go like if he did I would fall of a cliff. I saw we were getting close to a house.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My place." it was nice, and big too. There was a gate and the guard opened it when he saw Jake driving. When we got out I saw Jake throw the keys at the driver and told him to park it inside. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me inside. He lead me up stairs to a room, when we were inside I saw we were in his room.

"I brought you here so you could see my favorite place in this house. I come here and relax a lot." He opened the doors to a balcony, the view was beautiful. You could see the maids in the back taking care of the flowers, then there was a lake, the dogs playing, the sky looked clear, it was amazing. I sat down on the floor letting my feet hang.

"You know your really beautiful." Jake said sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Jake stop." I felt like he was trying to hit on me.

"I know Bella. It's to early, but when I saw you even with your red eye's I couldn't help it, I felt this connection to you. I know it's early and I know you probably don't trust anyone right now. But Bella I can help." I let the tears slip again.

"No Jake I can't hurt you like that. You'll only be a rebound."

"Bella I won't I promise I can win you over. I'll make you forget Edward." It was so tempting and he was really sweet.

"I…No..I mean…no." I stuttered, I didn't know what to think or say."Bella just give me a chance. We don't have to be a couple, and we don't have to go on date's yet. We'll go on your paste all I ask is for you to let me in. let me be there."….Blank!….

"I don't know Jake. I don't want to hurt you.""It's my choice Bella, I'm the one risking it. You've warned me." he had a point.

"Okay. But if it gets to be to much just quit." I told him.

"I won't." He kissed my lips lightly, taking me by surprise. It wasn't bad, but I didn't know what to say to that, I only looked outside. I didn't say anything, I only let myself feel; his finger intertwined with mine, his free arm around my shoulder, his warmth and his eyes gazing on me.

"you can't tell anyone, you know that right." I told him

"What? Why?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"You won't come out alive if my brother finds out. Rose will murder you in your sleep, Leah won't be happy, and well Seth… I don't know. And I don't want to get you mixed up with the press, they'll only harass you and make your life a living hell." we stayed quite for a few more minutes and then I heard Jake's voice break our silence.

"We will, for now." I didn't say anything, I didn't get the chance. His phone rang and he answered.

"It's Emmett.""tell him I fell asleep and you brought me over to your place." he nodded and answered the phone.

"Hey man what's up." he whispered almost making me laugh.

"Yeah she's fine. She's sleeping."…." I brought her over to my place."…." I understand but she just cried her self to sleep."…."Yeah sure."…."Well as long as she doesn't make damages."…"bye."

"What happen?" I asked.

"There going to hotwire my car after school so they can bring it back." I laughed. Rose.

"Don't worry she won't damage anything. She's really good with cars." he gave me a weak smile.

"Talking about sleeping mind if I sleep?" I asked him. He picked me up into his arms and laid me on his bed next to him.

"Just sleep Bells. I'll be right here when you wake up." I nodded and closed my eyes letting myself drift into sleep. I felt him against my back, holding me tight, scared that I'll disappear. I was okay with it, Jacob Black was becoming my glue…and I wasn't sure if that was good.

"Bella. Come on Jelly Belly, time to wake up. We need to get you home." I heard Emmett's voice and a bit of a shake on my arm.

"Carry me?" I asked raising my hands up to wrap them around his neck. He laughed but picked me up and I buried my face in his chest wanting to go back to sleep. I felt a soft warm small hand stroke my hair.

"Hey Bells. You feeling any better?" it was Rose.

"Mhm." I didn't eve actually agree or disagree. I just wanted to sleep.

"Okay. Well I don't speak mumbling so I'll take that as a yes. Now let's get you home.""Bye Bella." I heard Jake. I looked over Emmett's shoulder and saw him sitting on the steps waving goodbye to me. I gave him a weak smile and waved a bye. Rose drove us home, Emmett just didn't want to let go of me. When we got home, dad told me he was gong to get me out of this. I knew he would, he was my dad after all, and I can see how much it hurts him for me to suffer like this.

Later that night a got a call from Alice, or Alice's phone."Hello." I answered.

"Hey look please don't hang up. There's something I want to tell you." I chocked on my breath, it was Edward again.

"you still there?" he asked.

'yeah." was my only response.

'I got a call from your lawyer and just like I told him, I'm telling you. There's no way I'm giving you a divorce."

'why. Can't you just let me live my life. Dam it Edward, I'm happy here, do you have to ruin everything."

"Bella I'm sorry I hurt you, I wasn't doing it on purpose, Rene just kissed me, it took me by surprise. I know that doesn't make any difference but Bella I truly believe we can work through this. Give me second chance Bella. Please, I can make this work."

"No…I can't Edward. I don't trust you anymore. I'm healing now, Jake's helping me heal Edward, just please give me back my freedom with out it being forced."

"What do you mean Jake is helping you heal, and with out it being forced?""Jake, his helping me get through this. It doesn't hurt as much when his around, his the glue that holds me together. And as for being forced…well since we haven't had sex after our marriage, I have to wait 6 months and no matter if you agree or not, we're permanently divorced." I didn't let him argue, I didn't let him say anything at all, I just hung up on him.

The rest of the week went by quickly. I made more friends like Austin, Milo, Sunny, Summer, Danny, and Emily. The Edward thing didn't get better, he still won't sign. Today was Friday, the day Angela asked Emmett and I if we'd go to the party. Of course everyone knows Jake's my date but in a not romance way, or so they though. I wasn't into the whole kissing him yet, but I did let him wrap his arms around me, or hold my hand, everyone though it was normal, like he was just my best friend. Rose had gotten me ready, with Leah's help of course and I didn't even protest. The party was fun and enjoy able, Jake was letting me drink and he was taking care of me, but then it got a little to dangerous. Jake left me sitting by the stairs -where there wasn't many people around-, he went to get the keys to his car and my house so we could leave, but I felt someone next to me.

"Hey babe, what is a pretty thing like you doing all alone." It was that James kid.

"Waiting for Jake." I stuttered to say.

"Ditch the kid and I'll show you how to have fun with a real man." I tried to stand up but instead fell back down on my butt.

"Wow there Bella. Watch what your doing, you could hurt your self." he said putting his hands on my hips.

"Fuck off James." I stood up and made sure I didn't fall off this time. I started to walk away but he stopped me and put his arm around my waist.

"Let's get out of here.""Ew, no." I slapped his arm away and saw Jake coming my way.

"Jake." I called him and he looked over at me, I mouthed at him 'help' and he saw why.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't find Emmett, he was in a little corner, with umm…you know…Rose." I laughed at his blush and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." I told him but was stopped by James.

"Bella I though we were leaving together.""In what sick universe do you think she would ever go with you." Jake said putting himself between me and James.

"Jakey look here, your little boys aren't here to bust you out. Why don't you go run along and leave Bella to me." he just made Jake really mad.

"Jakey? Look James, I have really short tempore, so fuck off." he pushed James and pushed me towards the door.

"Jake I feel dizzy." I laughed. I could see him roll his eyes and then up I went, on to his arms.

"Jake, your strong boy." I giggled.

"Bella relax, your to drunk. Now stop squirming and let me take you to the car." I don't remember much after that, I kind of passed out…I think.


	6. Chapter 6

Why is my head hurting. Dam it, it feels like it's going to fall off…Oh! Well I guess I learned why you shouldn't drink. Ugh, now how do you get rid of this hang over…Believe it or not, but this is my first hangover, and yesterday was the first time I ever drank. When you're a princess, your always being watched, every minute of your life, besides when your sleeping. I never had an actual drink before. Until yesterday. Emmett would always try to get me to go to party's with him, but my excuse was always, I have duties.

"Bella, breakfast." I heard Leah knock on my door. My hands responded by grabbing my head like I was afraid it would fall off. I sighed and decided to get up. I looked down and saw I was in my pj's…how did I get into my shorts? Whatever. When I walked to the dinning room I saw everyone except dad and Sue.

"Morning." I said taking a seat next to Jake. He smiled at me and took my hand under the table, but instead he passed something to my hand. I looked down casually and found a piece of paper. _Morning babe, hope the hangover isn't killing you._ How sweet.

"So Bella how's your head?" Rose asked laughing, I looked at Jake.

"Fine." In a way I was answering Rose, but I was mostly answering Jake.

"So no hangover?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I have one, but I won't die." Emmett laughed. Now that I though of it, it wasn't that bad.

"Here drink this, and don't ask what it is, it'll take your hang over." Jake said handing me a cup of something pink. It looked kind of nasty but I trusted him. After chugging the whole thing -with out throwing up too- I finished eating and got a call.

"Excuse me." I said to everyone and left the room.

"Hey Aro, what's up.""We have a problem.""What is it?" I began to feel a bit nerves.

"Edward sort of agreed on signing the papers." his voice wasn't very assuring.

"What's the catch?""His right in front of my face, and he wants a chance to talk to you. He said after he has a word with you then he'll decided. It's a long shot Bella, but I think you should take it."

"I don't know. I'll call you in 2 minutes." I barley manage to say before I hung up. I saw Jake behind me when I tried to go to my room."Bella, what's wrong. You look to pale.""I need Emmett." was all I said before he left to get him. I felt myself on the floor, sitting, I just can't remember how I got to sit on the floor.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett asked kneeling down in front of me.

"His here Emmett, he wants to talk to me. He said he'll decide after he talks to me. What do I do?" I asked him. I could feel myself coming back from my shock, but I was know getting mad.

"His here, like right now I New York."

"Yeah his with Aro."

"Just wait until I get my hands on his neck." Emmett said heading for the door.

"EMMETT." I yelled making him stop.

"Stop it. Look, I'm just going to head over there. Please stay calm."

"No, your not going with out me.""Emmett, all your going to do is cuss at him and hurt him.""Your not going alone." He said. I knew that was his final answer.

"I'll go with her." Just when I was about to call Aro, Jake volunteered. I saw Emmett thinking about it for a while.

"Alright. You are to stay with her at all times. Do not leave her alone." Jake nodded.

"Go get dressed." Jake said. I looked over at Leah and Rose and they both dragged me up my room."You guys pick my clothes while I call Aro back." they nodded and left to my closet. I dialed back Aro and waited for his phone to ring.

"The Vulturi brothers office, this is Sarah speaking. How can I help you.""Hi my name is Isabella Swan, Aro's waiting for my call. Can you transfer me in.""Of course Ms. Swan. One moment please." believe it or not but they had that waiting music on. I wanted to laugh but this isn't really a fun occasion.

"Bella?" I heard Aro.

"Hey, look I'll be there in like 20 minutes. I just need to get ready.""Okay, just go up to Sarah and she'll show you to my office.""Aro, is he alone?""Yes.""Thanks. I'll see you soon." I saw Leah and Rose in front of me holding my clothes when I hung up.

They didn't spend much time with me, they quickly finished and let me go with Jake. The drive there was quite, no one said anything, but I did grab on to his hand. I was scared of letting go, afraid I'd fall apart. Sarah showed us the way and left before we went in.

"Jake, promise you'll be there if I fall apart.""Bella you won't. You're a strong girl, and I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed my cheek and opened the doors to the office. Right in front of me was Edward sitting on the chair in front of Aro. Aro walked over to me and kissed my cheek. He asked Jake and I to take a seat, Jake sitting between me and Edward, but never letting go of my hand.

"Hello Bella." Edward said. I didn't know what exactly to say. What do you say to your husband, after he cheats on you and won't give you your divorce.

"Hi Edward." was all I could say. "So talk" okay, I said that too."I was hoping we could talk in private." He said looking at Jake and Aro.

"Nope sorry, no can do. Her brother gave me strict rules." Jake said giving Edward a dirty look.

"Was I asking you." Edward said.

"Edward, look. Emmett was going to come today, the only way that you would come out alive out of this is if Jake came. His not leaving my side, because Emmett said so, and because I need him. So if your going to talk just talk now or I'm leaving and I'm going to wait 6 months." I gave Edward a look that said I was serious.

"Bella please. Look just give me 5 minutes, that's all I need."….I looked at Jake, I could see he was against this. I looked at Edward, and he seemed to be hoping.

"Jake 5 minutes." I said to him.

"NO." he said.

"Please Jake. Just 5 minutes tops. That's all. If you hear something wrong, you can just bust in and save me again." I smirked. I remember yesterday.

"Bella his not a James, I know he won't harm you physically but he'll break you again. Your just starting to heal, please think about this." He had a very good point. But I needed closer, and I just figured that out.

"Jake. Please." I saw him struggling to say no, but he finally sighed in defeat. He turned to look at Edward.

"Look here Eddie, Emmett might have hurt you but I'll kill you if you hurt Bella again." he left the room mad, but he left. Aro followed after and closed the doors behind him. I stood up and walked over to the window, I could see the paparazzi outside already. I'm sure it would be hard to get out.

"What do you want Edward, just say what you want to say and just set me free again." I hadn't noticed any movements, but he was standing right behind me, his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't move, I just wanted to stay there forever.

"Bella please. Just give me another change, I can make it up to you."

"No Edward you can't. You hurt me, and the worst way."

"Bella, I love you and I can't live with out you.""your going to have to.""Tell me you don't love me anymore Bella. Tell me and I won't ever see you again." I opened my mouth. I swear I had the full intention to tell him I didn't love him, but the words just wouldn't come out. I tried so many times to say them, but they didn't come out.

"See love, you feel the same way. Don't through this away for one mistake I made and a betray Rene made."

"I can't. Edward, what about next time. What happens after, when you 'accidentally kiss' someone else. What happens when your swarmed by girls, all of them throwing themselves at you." I moved from his arms.

"I like Jake Edward, I honestly do. I know I can be happy with him, I know he can make me forget. Please Edward, all I'm asking is for you to give me that chance. Let me be happy with him." I finally let the tears slip. I saw Edward look pained, I saw him hurt, but nothing was compared to how much pain I was in. He slowly moved towards the desk and picked up the pen. The signed the papers, and looked at me.

"Thank you." was all I could say. He kissed me. It was like the first and last kiss we've had. Magical, full of life, passion, and love. I wanted and needed more, but he pulled away.

"I love you Bella. Never forget that." and he left. I though he would break me not letting go, by bringing back memories that were only a few days ago. But instead he broke me by his last words. They were marked into my heart, something that made me cry for 2 days straight. _I love you Bella. Never forget that._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_...8 years later…_

"_We are all gathered here today to pay respects to a special man. He was a son, brother, uncle, best friend, husband, and a father. For tragic events, we lost him because of car accident. We know many of you will dial with this differently, many will be strong, many will break down. But at the end, he would have never wanted to be cried for. Please pay your respects to his wife Isabella Marie Black. [clap]_

"_Thank you for coming to my husbands funeral. Jacob Black was my best friend, someone who was always there. He helped me through the worst time for my life, he also encouraged me to follow my dreams and go to Julliard. His the reason for my success, and I'm sorry that he had to go. Leaving his 4 year old daughter and I here. But I will always love him. In one way or another, he will be in our hearts. Thank you all." _I walked out the stage crying over my best friend. I picked my 4 year old from Rosalie's arms and let her cry on me. I couldn't be here any more, the ceremony would go on for a few more minutes, but I needed to get out.

"Emmett, I'm taking Clair, I'll wait for you guys in the car." I whispered to him and left.

This past 6 years went by quickly. One minute I was married for the first time and the next my second husband dies. Just a week ago everything was fine. Jake would come from work…He and Rose opened up there own garage and become very famous mechanics. This was right after high school. Right when Jake proposed to me, he asked me to marry him, and I agreed. He encouraged me to go to Julliard and my career lunched from there. I went on tours, I had concerts, I was always busy. But after a year of traveling, I quit it and just settled down to finish college and got married. Then right on my first year I got pregnant. I had Claire, and everything was fine. Then a week ago, I waited for Jake to come home from work. I was washing Claire for dinner and he was late…4 hours late…Jake was never late. Right around 2 in the morning, I get a call…from the police station…saying they were sorry that I lost my husband. Jake was coming home from a jewelry store, and he was shot. He died that day, he was buying me something, for our 3 year anniversary…

"Mommy. Why did daddy leave." Clair pulled me out my thoughts. I looked at my daughter, she looked so much like Jake, the only thing that she had mine was her brown chocolate eyes and brown curly hair.

"Because baby, he had to." I didn't know what to tell her. 'Because baby, your dad got shot because he wouldn't give some guy his car and money.' Some how that wouldn't work out.

"Where did daddy go?" she cried.

"To heaven Claire His going to wait for us there. Until its our time to meet him up there.""But I want to go now." She cried more.

"No baby, I'm right here with you. We'll get through this, I promise. But right now, daddy wouldn't be happy if you were sad." she wiped her nose and eyes and gave me a small smile.

"You won't leave me will you mommy?" I pulled my daughter close to my body.

"Of course I won't baby." I kissed her. I saw Emmett coming, holding Rose and carrying Emmett Jr. They got married after me and had there son just a few months ago. I sat Claire on her chair and grabbed her hand, the same way I would grab Jake's, afraid I would fall apart…

"Bella. How do you feel?" Alice asked. Her and Jasper moved to New York a few months after Emmett, Rose, and I did. As far as I know and care, her brother got married again and become king.

"I'm okay Ali. I think I'm going to bed. Come on Claire bear." I picked her up and walked over to my room. I was to scared to sleep by myself again. Jake was the only one who could hold me together, and now Claire was the only one. Honestly, Jake and I both knew I never actually got over Edward. I always loved Jake, that will never change, but Edward was truly the only person I will ever be madly in love with, and I just noticed that…

"Mommy. Wake up." Claire said. I opened my eyes to find my daughter pulling my arm, trying to wake me up.

"Claire, why are you up?" I asked and picked her up, sitting her on my lap.

"Because mommy, uncle Emmy called. He said that he needed to talk to you. His coming now." I sighed and walked over to the living room to wait for Emmett. He better have a good reason to wake me up at 7 on a Sunday.

Claire was watching sponge bob when Emmett came in the door.

"Hey Bells, how are you." he kissed my cheek , and Claire's and sat next to me.

"Tired."

"Oh right. I'm sorry, but I have bad news." I sighed and looked at him.

"Well. Phil called…" he was able to forgive Rene after what she did. It took him a while though, but it was something I wasn't able to do, something I still haven't done.

"And?" I asked.

"Rene is sick. Well not sick in health, but she isn't very happy. She really regrets what happened and wants us to come and visit." this has been going on for 4 years now. Emmett hasn't gone because I was the most important person to him, having me hurt is like having him hurt.

"okay, this isn't new." I told him.

"Well she sort of hit depression. She kind of doesn't eat anymore."

"Oh."

"Bella. I know you can't forgive her, but maybe we can just go see her." I sighed. I needed to forgive her, after all she is my mom.

"Fine Emmett.""Good, because I have the plane tickets ready." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay when are we leaving?""right now."……..

"Emmett, I haven't even packed yet." I yelled at him.

"No but Alice has. Now come on. We'll get something for squirt on the way. Were flying private anyways." of course we would.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Claire asked.

"Just to meet some one Claire. Now come on." I rushed her towards the door. This was going to be a long visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV.

Emmett pulled up to the palace. It hasn't changed, not one bit. I saw Jim open the doors for us.

"Lady Bella, it's been far to long." he kissed my hand.

"Not long enough." I whispered.

"Mommy, this is like Cinderella." Claire clapped excitedly.

"Well baby, why don't we go inside." She giggled. Jim opened the front doors for us and let us in.

"Your mother is in her room. Should I get her for you." I sighed and nodded. Emmett and I walked into the family room and observe everything. There was a big difference now. Instead of the room being centered on Rene, it was centered on Emmett and I.

"Isabella." I heard a sad voice. I turned to see Rene. She looked so pale, skinny, and fragile.

"Hey mom." I gave her the most genuine smile I could put up.

"Oh my little girl. You're here, your actually here." She hugged me tight, squeezing both Claire and I.

"Yeah, well you don't look very good." I told her when she pulled away.

"I don't care, I'm just so glad your actually here." that wasn't like Rene, she always cared how she looked. I mean she was Rene.

"Mom, how do you not care. You always care."

"Not anymore Bella. What I did was unforgivable. I understand that. It was sleazy and I regret everything about it. I understand very well why you will never forgive me. But every day I spend my life regretting the day I ruined yours.""Mom, what you did was unforgivable…but it had it's upside…Claire." that's when Rene actually took a look at Claire.

"Oh my. You have a daughter." She said looking at Claire.

"Yeah mom. I've had her for 4 years." I said in a duh voice.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just that, well I shut myself out the world." I sighed.

"And who does the ruling?"

"Phil." I nodded.

"Mommy, who is she?" Claire whispered in my ear, she was hiding from Rene.

"Well Claire Bear. This is the Queen of France, she's my mom and your Uncle Emmy's, she's also your grandma." I could see very well that Claire was shocked she had some one else besides Sue."So. Mommy's a princess?" She asked.

"I was a princess baby. Not anymore." I told her.

"That's not true Bella. Your title was never taken away. You might have left, but you can't stop being the princess of France. And that also makes Claire the new princess." Rene said with joy. I sighed and looked around me; Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Japer weren't here anymore.

"Mom, can I go to the music room. I'm sure you want to talk to Emmett too. I mean Claire isn't your only grandchild." she immediately took a run for the stairs.

"What's the music room?" Claire asked.

"When I was young Claire, my mom set up a music room. Emmett played the guitar, but it wasn't his passion. I on the other hand, loved to play the piano."

"Mommy, daddy said you can teach me. Can you?" she asked.

"Yes Clair bear, but you need to have patients and wait until your a bit older. but you can't quit."

"No, I won't quit." I smiled and took her down to my old music room. Right there, my black beautiful piano was standing. It was as lovely as ever. Just like the one I have at home. I sat her on top of the piano before sitting down and admiring it. I began to play and went along with the music. From the very beginning I could feel this song was about Jake's death, tragic and horrible. I let the tears fall, remembering Jake always holding me when I fell apart, or how happy we both were when we found out I was pregnant, and the time we got mad at each other because he wanted to name out daughter Jessica and I wouldn't because it would always remind me of Jessica the school slut. Jake was my best friend, and a good husband. I just don't understand how that wasn't enough to forget Edward. I stopped playing, afraid I would ruin this beautiful sad song with an angry one. I guess after all this years, the right thing to do is to let it go, but I'm alone now, the only person I have to fight for is Claire, and I still want to break down.

"That was beautiful". I snapped my head up to meet a beautiful pair of green eyes. Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It wasn't full of anger how I though it would be, just curiosity.

"Well, Rene didn't know you were coming. Mom and dad wanted to come over and see how's she's doing. They dragged me along. What are you doing here?" "She is my mother after all." I told him.

"I know, but from the last time we saw each other you didn't look very close to ever forgiving your mom or I."

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean I can't come and check on her. Maybe it is time to let things go. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be." I said with a shrug.

"Isabella, why does that song sound so depressing?" I sighed and shrugged again. Claire was just looking at us, interested in our conversation.

"Bella where's Jake?" he sounded concern now. I looked at Claire and she began to cry silent tears. I picked her up and pulled her tight to my body. She sobbed on my chest.

"He died." was my only response. Claire cried even harder at my words.

"Mommy. I miss daddy." she whispered to me.

"I know Claire, I know you do." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just didn't know." Edward said behind me. I felt his hands on my back trying to relax me, and strangely they did.

"Edward, I think you should leave the room." I told him. He moved to look me in the eye.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked.

"Edward" I heard an annoying shrike coming from up the stairs.

"Yes." and he sighed, leaving me alone.

"Mommy, who was that?"

"No one Claire bear, just an old friend." I lied.

"His cute." I laughed.

"Yes baby, he is." she giggled and wiped away my tears.

"Can we go see grandma." I raised an eyebrow and nodded. She walked to my side and skipped holding my hand. I saw Rene in the family room sitting with all her guest. She looked at Claire and then at me, and she smiled, I real smile of joy. Claire ran over to her side and kissed her cheek. I laughed at Rene's touched expression, she looked like her face would break from the smile. I was about to sit down when I saw Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, dear. So good to see you." Esme said giving me a warm and loving hug.

"Esme, I've missed you. What's it been 4 years?""Yes it has." I kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"How have you been Bella?" he asked. I was sure no one really knew what happened to Jake.

"I've been fine." Esme looked at me and shook her head.

"Your lying my dear. I can see sadness in your eyes, I can also see you've been crying, just like I can see your daughter has been crying." She looked at Claire. I just shrug and sat between Emmett and Rene. Claire climbed up to my lap and hid her face in my hair.

"Bella?" Rene asked.

"Well, it's not like expect you guys to know what just happened." I told them. Emmett put his arm around me, letting me know it was best if he said it, knowing how hard it was for me. I leaned on his shoulder and tried my best not to cry.

"Esme, Carlisle's, Mom, Phil. We sort of just had a terrible accident. Jacob died." I heard a gasp from Esme.

"Oh my. How?" Rene asked.

"Well, he was kind of out. At a jewelry store, buying Bella something for there 3rd year anniversary. He got shot because he wouldn't give his car and money to some robber." I felt Rene's hand on mine, trying to assure me everything would be fine. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone, they all looked sad, but there was no pity, something I saw at the funeral, something I can't stand.

"How are you holding up?" Esme asked.

"I'm doing okay. It's Claire I get worried for at times. One minute she's all giddy and happy, the next she's crying."

"I think Claire will do fine." Rose said to me.

"So Bella when did you get married?" I heard that annoying voice again. I looked from where the sound came and saw none other then Tanya Denali. I wanted to laugh, but I knew that was disrespectful.

"2 years after living in New York."

"Right, after your first marriage." I felt myself wince at the low blow from the inside, but I didn't let it show at the outside.

"Tanya!" Esme yelled.

"No Esme it's fine. Yeah after my first marriage. So how are you Tanya, your boobs look as fake as your nose, did you get them fixed for what the third time." Everyone burst out laughing, I even saw Edward crack a smile.

"Mommy, why are her boobs fake?" Claire asked making Emmett laugh even more again.

"Because Claire bear, people like Tanya always try to look good. She wasn't happy being flat chest so she got a boob job. Didn't help much did it." I asked before picking up Claire and walking out the room. But I was stopped by her words.

"At least I don't have that pregnancy fat you do." I laughed.

"Sorry Tanya, wrong. I don't have it either." I lifter my shirt and showed my perfect flat tummy.

"It's called naturally working out. Something I'm sure you haven't heard of. I'm sure you have heard of lipo though" Again there was another roar of laughter and I left.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"Well baby, where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere a princess would go." She clapped. I laughed and walked her towards the barn at the back.

"This is where your grandma would teach me and Emmett how to ride a horse." I told her petting Penny.

"She's pretty. Can I ride her." she asked. Julian the butler come over to help me.

"Sure baby. Julian can you hold her for a minute." I asked him. He smiled at me and grabbed Claire. I jumped on the horse's back, knowing very well this isn't how princesses ride horses, but right now I didn't care. Julian placed Claire in front of me.

"Okay Claire, I want you to be very careful and don't let go of the straddle." She nodded.

After ridding Penny for a while, I finally got off to feed Claire. She was already exhausted and I knew she would fall asleep after dinner.

"Baby, what do you want to eat?" I asked her. Her head was laying on my neck and she was already falling asleep.

"What do princesses eat?" she asked. I giggled.

"What ever there cook makes for them." I kissed her forehead.

"Then I'll eat anything your cook makes." I laughed and walked towards the dinning room. Everyone was waiting for us.

"Sorry, Claire was having fun with Penny." I took a seat next to Rene and Emmett sitting Claire on my lap. Mayra brought out the food and served everyone, I told her I would feed Claire from my own plate. We were having soup and chicken. After dinner, everyone wanted to sit down and talk.

"Mommy, I want to sleep." Claire tugged on my hair and whispered in my ear.

"Mom, I'll see you later. Claire's tired, it's been a long day for her. I'm going to clean her up and put her to bed." She smiled lovingly at the both of us and kissed our cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I nodded and looked at Alice.

"Where's her clothes Ali?"

"Oh it's the pink suite case in your room, the purple ones are yours." I rolled my eyes and left to my room. But I could still hear the conversation on my way up.

"Emmett will Bella be okay?" I heard Esme ask.

"I don't know Esme, Jake was her life line. She depended on him. With out him she would break down. Now Claire's the only thing keeping her here." I sighed. It was true, but it pained me that my brother has to go through all this pain because of me.

"Mommy, everything will be okay." Claire assured me. I looked at my four year old and knew she was right. Jake or no Jake, I would fight for her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What about this one." I heard Alice say. This morning Alice decided it would be fun to wake both of us up and take us shopping. She's been trying to dress Claire for an hour already, and Claire doesn't decided on anything. I didn't pressure her, mostly because Jake was the one who always told her she looked pretty in this, making her chose that.

"No Alice, I don't like it." Claire stomped her foot. she was close to tears from not having a mans opinion.

"Claire bear. What would you like to wear?" I asked her. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I want to dress pretty like mommy." I was wearing black jeans with a yellow top and a deep v, with yellow heals. I laughed.

"But Claire, your to small for heels. Come on, I'll help you pick." she sighed and nodded. She wasn't that difficult with me, she ended up in a pretty yellow dress and black flats, something like mommy.

"Why did you let Bella pick and not me." Alice pouted. I shook my head telling her not too but it was too late. Claire had her sad face on and tears were threatening to spill. I picked her up and tried to sooth her. Alice looked confused. I only mouthed 'Jake' and she felt bad.

"Come on Claire. Let's go. Auntie Alice will buy you a new teddy bear." I told her and she stopped crying.

"A pretty brown one?" she asked Alice.

"Sweetheart I'll buy you a brown one, a purple, green, blue, I'll buy you the whole mall if you want." Knowing Alice she would.

"Okay Auntie Ali, let's go." Claire clapped.

"Bella I forgot to tell you. I have bad news." Alice looked scared for her life.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well mom's making me take Tanya." I groaned but didn't cuss at her, knowing she though I would.

"Well I guess I'll just have to try and endure it." I knew Rose was coming, and Rose wasn't much of letting people run there mouth.

"Mommy, the girl with the fake boobs is going?" Claire asked. Alice and I burst out laughing.

"Yes Claire bear, the girl with fake boobs is going." Alice said. We left my room laughing and Claire smiling like she just won a million dollars. Rose and Tanya were already downstairs waiting for us.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we had a set back with Claire." Alice said.

"Auntie Rosie. Do I look pretty like mommy." Claire asked.

"Since when was Bella pretty?" Tanya snorted. I saw Claire glare at Tanya. She walked up to her and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't like you. Your mean." Claire said.

"Well kid, I'm not to found of you either." I could feel my temper getting out of control.

"Alice, or you shut her up or I will." but Rose decided to change the subject.

"Claire bear, you look beautiful. Just like mommy. Now let's go before Emmett and Junior decided it's time for me to take care of them." I laughed and grabbed Claire heading for the door. Rose has two kids to take care of now, no matter how old Emmett is. We drove to the mall talking about what to buy, Tanya was being a spoiled brat, but we mostly ignored her. Claire was like Alice, they both loved shopping. Claire would pick something up and Alice would buy it. They were un stoppable….

"Jerry, Julian can you take this bags to my room. I'll sort them out later." Alice said. They both nodded and picked up all the bags.

"Mommy, can I hear you play?" Claire asked.

"Sure baby. Let's go." we walked towards the stairs and again I sat her on the piano while I played. This one, revolved around Claire, like pretty much everything else. I could see Claire happy with the song and began to fall asleep. She laid on the piano and let her eyes closed. I heard someone at the door, and saw Edward. He was standing there smiling, but I didn't stop to talk. I looked back at Claire and finished the song. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How does it feel to be a parent?" Edward asked. I looked at him and he was sitting on the couch. I picked Claire up and sat next to him.

"It's the best feeling in the world. Your life changes, and everything revolves on your son or daughter. Nothings the same with out them."

"She's beautiful." Edward said. "She has your beautiful brown eyes." he reached over and removed the hair out of her face. I didn't say anything for a while.

"Why are you here?" I finally remembered what I wanted to ask.

"I don't know. I guess I just love to listen to you play. It's mesmerizing." I sighed. He was so close, and I felt comfortable with it. I knew it was bad, he was a married man, I was just getting over the fact that my husband died. But the closeness was so tempting, I wanted to reach over and kiss him. Claire stirred waking me up from what would be the biggest mistake of my life. I looked down at Claire and stood up.

"I think I should go and put her to bed." I told him and headed for the door.

"Bella, is it ever hard to take care of her?" He looked at Claire.

"Yes, but that never makes me love her less. No matter what she breaks or what tantrum she throws because I won't give her candy before diner, you don't ever stop loving them. No matter what. She's my reason to live, she's the reason why I don't break down. Each day I fight to be strong for her, and when I see the smallest smile or a giggle, it makes my life so much better. You get this joy just by seeing them happy."

"Did you and Jacob plan on having her?" I looked at him and he was honestly curious.

"Um, no. We didn't plan it, we never even talked about having kids, we sort of just went with it. When I found out I was 2 months late, I freaked out. Rose went with me to the doctors to get checked. When they confirmed that I was pregnant, well everything changed. I couldn't see life with out this baby. When I told Jake, he was more then happy, to say he even shed tears. When we actually had her in our arms, that was the most magical moment." I looked at him and he looked sad, he looked pained, and he also looked jealous.

"Edward, why are you asking me all of this?" he looked at me and I could see all his emotions in his eyes.

"Because Bella. I'm jealous, you and Jake have something as precious as Claire and I don't." I reached over and creased his cheek, I didn't know what I was doing until it was to late.

"I want a baby Bella. I want to have a family, to see my daughter or son running around chasing after the dog. I want to be able to read bed time stories. I want to do what you do for Claire." I felt bad for him. He wanted all of this, he wanted what I had, yet he doesn't.

"So why not have it?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to. She says she's to young to have kids, and she doesn't want to get fat. She says there a handful and she doesn't want to deal with there cry's." I sighed.

"So make her understand." I told him.

"she won't listen, each time I bring it up she only finds a way to leave or change the subject. I'm getting tired of her, I don't even love her."

"So why did you marry her." I asked no meeting his eyes.

"Do you really have to ask." I was about to speak when Claire stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mommy, can I have PB&J?" I laughed. She usually woke up after a nap craving for PB&J, something she got from me.

"Of course Claire bear." she looked next to me and saw Edward.

"Hi." she smiled and sat up right on my lap.

"Hello Claire."

"Did you listen to mommy play too?" she asked.

"Yes I did. And she plays very beautifully."

"Mommy's the best piano person." I laughed.

"Okay Claire. Let's get you your PB&J." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bella, can I hold her?" Edward asked.

"Claire bear?" I asked her. I saw her blush but she nodded and went to Edward.

We both headed up the stairs and into the kitchen. I began to make her a PB&J sandwich when Tanya came in.

"Edward. There you are. What are you doing?" She asked looking at Claire with hate.

"Nothing. Just playing with Claire." he said.

"Why?" she asked a bit confused.

"Because I want too." Edward said to her.

"Well can you stop playing with her and can we go out. I'm bored." she huffed. I sighed and went to pick Claire up into my arms.

"Go. She needs you." I told him. I could see the pain expression in his eyes but he left.

"Mommy. Where's uncles Emmy?" Claire asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I don't know baby, you want to go look for him?" she nodded her head. I sighed and picked her up. We looked for Emmett and found him outside with Rose. I laughed when I saw him on the horse. He looked so heavy, poor horse. He got off and started walking towards us.

"Hey Claire, hey sis." he kissed both our cheeks.

"Claire wanted to come and look for you. Do you mind taking care of her for a while?"

"No, it's fine." I nodded and left back to my room to grab something. When I found what I wanted I left back down to the music room. I put the picture frame in front of the piano and took out the music sheets. The picture was me holding Claire in my arms while I sat on Jake's lap on her birthday party…. I had this song in mind, it was sad, about Jake, but I wanted to write it down. I let the music feel the air, my tears slipped, I would constantly stop and right down the notes. I missed him, my best friend.

**Flash back.**

"_Come on Bella. Don't be such a wus. Just make the jump." Jake encouraged me to jump off a cliff into the water. We weren't that high up, but it still made me a bit scared._

"_Go with me?" I asked holding my hand out for him. He smiled and kissed my lightly before taking my hand._

"_On three. One…Two…Three." we ran off the cliff. I felt the air beneath me and then the water. It was cold, of course, but the adrenalin of jumping was amazing. I swam back up and laughed. I wanted to do it again. Jake swam over me and kissed me more passionately this time._

"_See I told you, you could do it." he said._

"_Thanks Jake. You're the best."_

"_What can I say I'm good."_

End of Flash back.

I was sobbing now and I couldn't stop. But I kept playing.

Flash back.

"_Oh god, oh god. Rose, what if his mad." I kept tapping my foot on the floor nervously. I was waiting for the results from the doctor. Rose came with me to make sure I was okay._

"_He won't Bella. He loves you." _

"_Isabella Black." I stood up when I saw the nurse had a paper in hand._

"_Congratulations your 3 months along." my breath caught in my throat and she handed me the paper before she left._

"_Bella breath. Everything will be okay." Rose said. I nodded and took a deep breath and looked at the paper. When I saw it confirm my pregnancy, I felt scared, shocked, and…happy._

End of Flashback.

I remember when I actually told him. He came from work early and I was just done finishing Dinner…

Flashback.

"_Hey Babe, how was your day?" Jake kissed me and took a seat in front of me._

"_Fine." I said poking my food._

"_Bella? What's wrong?" Jake asked._

"_Jacob. We need to talk." he froze._

"_You never call me Jacob. Bella? What I do. I promise I told Emmett not to do it. But he wouldn't listen. Please don't be mad at me." he begged._

"_Jake I have no idea what your talking about. That's not what I want to talk about." he took a deep breath._

"_oh okay then. What do you want to talk about?" he asked standing up and kneeling in front of me. I didn't say anything, I slipped the paper out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He read it and I saw him go from frozen, shocked, to ecstatic._

"_Were going to have a baby?" he asked._

"_Yeah apparently." the next thing I know, he picked me up and swung me around telling me how much he loved me._

End of Flashback.

I wasn't playing anymore, I was on someone's lap crying. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I just let myself sob, and I let the memorize come back.

Flashback.

"_Emmett, there's something I want to ask you before I ask your sister?" I heard Jake say. I was going to my brothers room to see if he wanted to play guitar hero when I heard Jake's voice and stopped. I knew it was bad to listen in on their conversation but I was intrigued. _

"_What is it man?"_

"_I want your permission and blessing to ask Bella to marry me." I froze._

"_Well..um…shouldn't you ask Charlie?" Emmett struggled to say._

"_I already did. He agreed. But you're her brother and I can't just ask her with out your permission."_

"_I know how much you love her, and for that, you have me permission and blessing. Make her happy man. She deserves it."_

End of Flashback.

I could feel someone's hand rubbing circles on my back trying to get me to stop crying.

"Why did he leave." I whispered.

"It's what destiny wanted." Emmett said.

"But he left me alone with our daughter. Emmett we were suppose to try again. He wanted to have another baby. And so did I. my dream shattered Emmett, I can never have a baby again." I cried harder.

"That's not true Isabella. You'll find someone, someone like Jake, who can love you and give you what you want."

"No I won't. He was my best friend Emmett. He was the glue when Edward broke me. Did I tell you what his last words were Emmett." I asked him.

"No." he whispered.

"I love you Bella, Never forget that. Emmett Jake had to start all over because of those words. He fought for me and fixed me again. I miss him Emmett. I miss him so much."

"Shush Bella. Just close you eyes and sleep. Everything will be better tomorrow. Jake's in a better place. You have a daughter to fight for." I sobbed and cried until I finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV.

I woke up in my dark room. It was silent and lonely. There was no light besides the gap of my doorway, it wasn't fully closed and I could see the lights of the hall. I sat up in bed and felt tired, my eyes hurt and my head, I was hungry and for some reason I wanted to be with Emmett right now. I didn't have anymore tears in me because I cried them out last night. I stood up in my room and looked for the switch to turn the light on. When I found it, I was in the bathroom. I looked horrible. My hair looked like a haystack, my make up was smeared, you could see the mascara smeared down my cheeks, my eyes were red and puffy, and there was no way of getting around the sadness my face was carrying. I decided on taking a shower, it might make me feel better, and the make up will come off.

I let the warm water cover my body, untangle my muscles, and relax my stress. I wanted to stay away from the reason I cried last night or when ever I did. I really wanted to put it behind me and look at him with admiration and strength. But I wasn't strong enough, I could feel myself getting ready for a whole new batch of tears. I felt myself slip down the shower wall, curl up in a little ball, hugging my knees crying again. Sobbing for my best friend, the only person who could ever get me through my mess. How could I go through life with out him. I needed him like I needed air, as much as I didn't love him the same way I loved Edward, he was my glue, he put my broken heart back together. I missed him, I missed him so much. I sobbed, and sobbed until I knew I couldn't anymore. I got off the shower floor and wrapped a towel around me. I knew it was bad, I knew I shouldn't have done it. It's Alice's fault anyways, she packed it in my luggage. I dressed in Jacob's clothes. A big warm hoddie and his basketball shorts. It still smelled like him, natural and husky.

I walked barefoot towards Emmett's room, guessing that's where Claire was, but I stopped when I heard her laughter coming down the hall. Mom's room. I walked towards it and her laughter but stopped when I heard her speak to Phil.

"It's all my fault Phil." I could hear the regret and sadness dripping on her voice.

"What is Rene?"

"That my little girls broken. It's all my fault. This never would have happened if I never did that stupid thing. It's my fault. She'd probably be happy right now, with Edward, she'd probably have 3 little kids running around our palace, she'd be happy. She wouldn't be in her room crying. It's my fault my little girls suffering." she was crying, and now I was crying. I had my head between my knees crying over my mom's words.

"Rene, I can't tell you what you did wasn't wrong. But if you hadn't done it, nothing would be what it is now. Bella's a strong girl and she'll get through this. But what you did made her stronger, it's taking her a while to come back, but she will. One good thing came out of this, and that's Claire. Not 20 kids can replace her, if you wouldn't have done that she would have never meet Jake and she wouldn't have had Claire. I know it hurts to see your daughter hurting, but she's a big girl and she needs to find her way out. To her, Claire's the only thing she has right now, but it will take a while for her to release she has all of us. Beside's I have a feeling everything will work out again."

"I just wish she wouldn't suffer by her self." I couldn't hear anymore. I stood up and ran down the stairs to my music room. I closed the door and grabbed the frame. I fell on the couch and laid there curled up hugging the picture close to my chest.

"Jake I miss you…

I don't understand why you left. Why did god have to be so cruel and take you from me. You were the only person who could help me through this. I miss you just like I miss him. I know it's bad, but when I'm around him, all I want is to be in his arms. I want to be able to kiss him and feel loved again. But I feel like I'm betraying you. Jake what do I do. Tell me, give me a sign. Something that will lead me away from all this sadness. I can't be strong for our daughter Jake. I feel like I'm not strong enough. I miss my best friend. I miss how you would hold me at night and tell me everything will be okay. When you picked up the pieces Edward left. Like the day he signed the divorce papers, I remember deep down I was hoping he wouldn't, I was begging he would fight harder, for us. That at the end it would work out. But he didn't and you stayed with me those awful 2days. I don't remember anything but crying in your arms. God I'd take that pain 20 times more if I could have you back. My heart may not have belonged with you but you were a big part of my life." I cried and talked to the picture. I must be going crazy, but it was the only thing I could do. I felt sick, and dizzy, I wanted to…

Okay, I did vomit. I hadn't known someone was here until..

"Bella are you okay?" it was Alice.

"I feel sick. Ali."

"EMMETT." she yelled up the stairs. I heard steps getting louder and louder and then.

"What's wrong?" he said coming to my side.

"She just threw up. She doesn't feel good. Carry her to her room. I'm going to get Carlisle's to check on her.""Guys I'll be fine." I tried to argue but I was already half way to my room. Alice was ahead of us getting Carlisle's. All this movement was making me want too…

"Emmett stop." I yelled and he did. I jumped off his arms and….

"Sorry." I told him. I threw up on the stairs.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked scared.

"Nothing." I tried to say but I was already on his arms.

He laid me on my bed and Carlisle's was already inside holding his medical stuff.

"Bella when was the last time you ate?" he asked.

"Yesterday."

"What did you eat?" he asked.

"What we ate for breakfast."

"Bella this is serious. When was the last time you had your period."

"Um, I don't know… I think last month. I should be getting it soon though. I think."

"When do you get it?"

"At the beginning, around 8-12." he looked thoughtful.

"When was the last time you had sex." it made me sad but I answered his question.

"the day before he died."

"Answer me truthfully. About how many times would you say you two had sex in the month before." I laughed at Emmett's face. He looked very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Honestly." I asked him.

"Yes Bella.""Ugh I think like 2 times a day at least. When Claire wasn't around, he was always very…" I just laughed at Emmett again.

"Carlisle why are you asking me all of this?" I asked him.

"It's required Bella." I nodded and let him check me. I felt him touch my stomach and he had a confirm look.

"Bella were you and Jake on protection?" he asked.

"Nope. He wanted me to stop so we could try and have another baby." I told him.

"Emmett, I need you to get your mom as well as Alice, and Rose."

"Carlisle's what's going on?" I asked getting worried.

"Nothing Bella. I just needed them here for support." he said. I heard movement and then saw my best friends and mom in the room.

"Support for what?" I asked.

"Bella I honestly don't know how your going to take this. Alice I think you should try and cover your mouth, I know you'll be the first to shriek." I was getting ready to cry, he was scaring me.

"Carlisle's just say it before I go crazy." I told him.

"Bella your pregnant."………

Emmett's POV.

"EMMETT." I heard Alice's screams coming from down the stairs. I got up from bed and ran down the stairs to the music room. I saw Bella sitting on the couch there looking a bit sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She just threw up. She doesn't feel good. Carry her to her room. I'm going to get Carlisle's to check on her." she ordered."Guys I'll be fine." She tried to argue but instead I picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Emmett stop." she yelled making me stop half way up the stairs and the she jumped off before she threw up.

"Sorry." I picked her up again.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." I carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. Carlisle's was already inside holding his medical stuff.

"Bella when was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Yesterday."

"What did you eat?" he asked.

"What we ate for breakfast."

"Bella this is serious. When was the last time you had your period." ugh?? Awkward.

"Um, I don't know… I think last month. I should be getting it soon though. I think."

"When do you get it?"

"At the beginning, around 8-12." Carlisle's looked like he was already guessing what was wrong with her, he had that thoughtful look in his face.

"When was the last time you had sex." I could see the hint of sadness in her face but she answered him.

"the day before he died."

"Answer me truthfully. About how many times would you say you two had sex in the month before." Okay this was getting more Awkward. Maybe I should leave. But I can't she's my sister.

"Honestly." she asked him.

"Yes Bella.""Ugh I think like 2 times a day at least. When Claire wasn't around, he was always very…" I had a bit of a disgusted face on right now.

"Carlisle why are you asking me all of this?" she asked him.

"It's required Bella." I saw him checking her and then his hands were on her tummy.

"Bella when you and Jake on protection?" he asked.

"Nope. He wanted me to stop so we could try and have another baby." She told him.

"Emmett, I need you to get your mom as well as Alice, and Rose." I nodded and left the room. I walked to mom's and found Rose and Alice there with her playing with Claire.

"Mom, Rose, Alice. Carlisle's wants to talk to you." they nodded and stood up.

"Claire bear. Go and find Jasper. He should be in my room." Alice said. I saw her run towards her room and I followed the girls. I heard Bella asked Carlisle's something and he answered back.

"Support for what?" she asked once we were in the room.

"Bella I honestly don't know how your going to take this. Alice I think you should try and cover your mouth, I know you'll be the first to shriek." I was getting nerves at what was wrong with her.

"Carlisle's just say it before I go crazy." she said.

"Bella your pregnant." Oh. My….I think Bella just went into shock.

"Bella. Bella wake up." I said. I saw her slowly come back.

Bella's POV.

"Bella your pregnant."… Oh. My. Fuk. I was in shock. I was confused. What do I do, what do I feel. I wanted this, Jake and I wanted this. But Jake's not here. _And if he was he'd be happy. No he'd me ecstatic. _But can I really do this on my own._ You'll have too. Because Claire needs you and your new baby._ I'm right. I have to do this. For Jake, For Claire, and for me.

"Bella. Bella wake up." I heard Emmett say.

"Emmy. I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"I know Bells. But everything will work out. You have me and Alice, Rose, and Jazz." then it hit me, and it hit me hard.

"Oh my gosh Emmett, I'm pregnant." I screamed. I got off the bed and jumped into his arms. I was finally excited. He swung me around."I can't believe it." I heard him say. I was so happy, I had someone else to fight for again. I saw Jasper and Claire walk in the room.

"What's going on. And why are Emmett and Bella doing the happy dance." Jasper asked laughing. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Jazz. I'm pregnant." he looked at me.

"No way."

"Yeah." I screamed.

"Bella I'm so happy for you." I was crying now, happy tears. I picked Claire up and looked at her.

"Baby, remember that baby brother or sister you asked me and daddy for." she nodded a bit confused.

"Well Claire bear. Your going to get him or her after all." I said putting her hand on my tummy.

"Really mommy." I saw her smile brighten up.

"Yeah baby." she looked existed. Alice attacked me then.

"Omg Bella I'm going to have another nephew or niece, this is amazing." she shrieked. Then Rose joined the hug.

"Bella this is amazing. I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Guys you get to shop again." I told them and they laughed. They stopped hugging me and left me share one with my mom.

"Mom, your going to have another granddaughter or son." I told her.

"I'm glad baby." She kissed my forehead. Now everyone was in my room.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Mom I'm going to be an auntie again." Alice chimed. I saw Esme look around the room trying to see who Alice was talking about and then her eyes landed on me.

"No." She said covering her mouth. I nodded and she attacked me with a hug too.

"Bella this is great news. Congratulations." "Thanks Esme." Then I remember there was some one who would be just as happy to hear this.

"Guys. Can you leave me alone for a few minutes, there's someone I need to call." they all nodded and left. Once everyone was gone I dialed the familiar number.

"Bella how are you?" Billy asked.

"I'm great. But I have news for you." I said.

"Hm, I'm guessing they'll be great, since you sound existed."

"Oh they are."

"Well come on. Don't let an old man guess."

"Billy. I'm pregnant."

"Your not pulling my legs are you." he whispered.

"No. Jake and I were trying and I guess it worked. Billy your going to have another grand son or daughter."

"Bella that's great news. Oh god. Jake would be so happy." he said.

"Billy I miss him." I let a silent tear fall.

"I know Bella. But your having a baby, and he wouldn't want you crying, he would want you fighting and being happy."

"Your right, enough of this, I need to go down stairs now. I'll call you later Billy.""You better Bella." he ordered.

"Do you mind breaking the news to the rest." I asked.

"Yeah, I'll call Charlie and then everyone else."

"Thanks Billy. Bye." I hung up and looked out the window.

"Thank you Jake. It wasn't exactly the kind of sign I was looking for. But thank you. I know I can go on now. I love you. And that will never change." I stood up from bed and walked out the room. I walked down the stairs feeling like I just won a million bucks, even if I don't needed them. Everyone was hugging each other and drinking champion. But I saw two missing, Tanya and Edward. I walked in and closed the doors behind me.

"Hey um, where's Edward and Tanya?" I asked.

"They went out. They won't be back until later." Esme said.

"Esme. I can't tell him." I told her. I felt sad now. This was what Edward wanted and he couldn't have it, because Tanya wouldn't give to him.

"Dear, don't. I'll do it, his my son." I nodded and decided to celebrate before I cried.

"Guys, Jazz and I have something so share too." Alice said. I looked at her and smiled.

"We weren't going to tell you because it was to early and well, you know it wasn't really the right time. But I think it's the perfect time. Bella. My nephew or niece is going to have a little cousin to grow up with." I looked at her confused.

"I don't get it." I said.

"Bells, I'm pregnant too." I looked at her shocked and then I attacked her.

"Ali, were pregnant. Your going to be a mom, I'm going to be a mom again. This is great." we were jumping up and down in excitement. Then I heard the doors burst open. Edward and Tanya came in, and Edward had the same expression I did, like he just won a million bucks.

"Mom, dad, guess what." he yelled. He couldn't see us, but we could see him.

"In the family room Edward." Carlisle's yelled. Edward ran inside radiating off happiness.

"Mom, your going to be a grandma." Edward yelled. Then he froze when he saw me. Alice and I both looked at each other and attacked him.

"Oh my god. What is this baby session." I heard Emmett yell. "Well we better get to work Rosie." he joked making me laugh.

"Ahm. Would you explain to me why your hugging my husband." Tanya asked.

"Tanya shut up and don't ruin it for us." I told her. She looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"Girls what's going on?" Edward asked. Alice and I looked at each other.

"We're pregnant." We both yelled together. He looked a bit confused.

"Both of us Edward. Me and Alice are pregnant. You know, Jasper knocked Alice up, and Jake knocked me up." I explained and then it hit him.

"This is great. I'm going to be a dad, Alice's is going to be a mom, Bella's going to be a mom…again."

"And I'm getting bored." I heard Tanya say.

"way to ruing my fun party popper." I told her and stuck my tongue at her. Everyone laughed.

"mommy, when am I going to meet my baby brother." Claire asked running towards me. I picked her up.

"I don't know baby, we're going to have to go home soon and see my doctor. But it's going to take a while Claire." she pouted.

"Well I want to meet him soon." She said.

"him?" I asked.

"Yeah, daddy and I use to talk, we both wanted a baby brother." I looked at her smile, Jake's smile. I took a deep breath, I felt like I was going to cry again, I promised I wouldn't cry, I would be strong.

"Claire bear. What if it's not a boy?" I asked her.

"It's okay. Daddy and I will still love him or her." I looked at Emmett and he had the same sadness I had.

"We'll see baby, we'll see." I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Well we have to celebrate." mom said.

"Rose is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Alice asked.

"Nope sorry." She said and we all laughed.

"Guys I'd like to talk to my mom alone. I'll meet you in the music room?" I asked her and she nodded. I left Claire with Emmett and we both walked down the stairs to my music room.

"So what's on your mind Bella?" she asked.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you that I forgive you and I'm sorry. I know I hurt you a lot, and you don't deserve it, you've suffered enough." I told her. I could see her tear up.

"Honey, I deserve every minute of it. I'm so sorry Bella. It's just I don't know, I guess I was so use to the world revolving around me, I wasn't ready to let that go.""I get it now mom, and I'm sorry that I let it get to me. I should of just let it go. It wasn't meant to be." I shrugged.

"See that's what I don't believe, you and Edward could have been happy. I know it would of worked out."

"Well it doesn't matter now mom. His married and his about to have a baby, my husband died and I'm about to have another baby. It's not possible and I'm okay with that."

"Oh honey. I love you Bella. My little princess." I smiled and hugged her.

"Bella. I wanted to ask you. Come live with me, at least until you have the baby. I miss you, and I want to get to know Claire. I don't want you to go back home to no one honey, I know your hurting inside, let me help you through this."

"I don't know mom, let me think about it. Billy needs me too. His alone mom, he just lost Jacob and well his daughters are older now." she nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll give you as long as you want. You know if you want, you could ask him to stay with us for a while. He could use a vacation."

"I'll talk to him. Let's go back upstairs mom. I'm sure everyone wants to celebrate." she smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to the family room. When we were inside I saw Claire playing with Emmett.

"So we need a party. To announce this wonderful news, my daughters back in my life, she's going to have another baby, Alice is having her first, and so is Edward." mom said.

"Ugh.. A party Mom?" she knew I hated parties.

"Oh yes, lets. A big one, everyone can come…." Alice and mom went into full out party mode. I grabbed Claire and we snuck out to the yard.

"Baby, I want to talk to you." I said taking a seat on the grass. I sat her in front of me, facing me.

"what is it mommy." she asked.

"Look Claire bear. I need you to understand that a baby's hard work honey. When your baby brother or sister is born, his/she's going to be a hand full. I don't want you ever to feel like I don't love you anymore. If you feel like I don't pay attention to you anymore, I want you to tell me okay." she nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Mommy, are we going back home?" she had a sad look.

"I don't know Claire bear. Why? You don't want to go back?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm scared to go back home. I miss daddy, and all his stuff are there." I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"I know baby, I know. Your grandma Rene asked if we wanted to stay while your sister or brother is born, would you like that."

"Oh mommy can we. Please." I laughed.

"Of course honey. But you know we'll have to go back sometime.""Yes, I know. That's okay. I want to go back, just not know."

"I love you Claire bear. You're my life now, you know that right."

"Yes mommy, I love you too." she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You know, I hear that people you love that die, they go up to the sky and turn into a star. Maybe daddy's up there in the sky." I told her looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"You think daddy can see us."

"I do Claire bear. I think daddy's looking down at us, I think his proud at his little girl."

"Mommy, will you ever get married again?" ugh…

"I don't know Claire bear. Why do you ask."

"Because it's okay. I know daddy would want you to be happy again." I looked down at my four year old.

"When did you turn into a smart little girl." she giggled and kissed my cheek again.

"Mommy, daddy would be okay with you marrying again. I would be okay too." I kissed her cheek.

"Claire bear, let's leave that for later. Let's just concentrate on your baby brother or sister. What would you like to name him or her."

"Oh. If it's a girl I want to name her Bella. Your names pretty mommy." I laughed.

"Claire bear let's pick another name." I tickled her sides.

"Mommy, stop it tickles." she squirm.

"Oh does it." I tickled her harder and she laughed trying to get away from me.

"Mommy. Okay a give up." she said. I laughed and stopped.

"You remind me so much of your daddy Claire. His smile." I kissed her cheek.

"Is that bad?" she frowned.

"Never baby. You're a very pretty baby, and it's a good thing to have your daddy's smile. Just like you have my eyes and brown curls." she giggled.

"You think Cynthia will have daddy's smile?"

"Cynthia?" I asked.

"Yeah my baby sisters name. I think we should call her Cynthia." I smiled and wrapped Claire with my arms making sure she was warm.

"We should get inside baby. It's getting cold, we don't want you to catch a cold." I said kissing her nose.

"You neither, it's bad for Cynthia." I laughed and carried her inside.

"Mommy, can we go play music." I smiled and took her down the stairs.

"You want me to sing you a song?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she clapped. I smiled and sat her on top of the piano. I let the fingers fly on the keys and the words out.

_I found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot I had_

I let my tears slip, and for once I wasn't crying over missing him. I was crying because he was a great guy. I had a daughter that was like a copy of him, someone who I'll fight for.

_All I know is _

_Your not hear to say_

_What you always use to say_

_But it's written in my sky_

_Tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems _

_Life turns around_

_& I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_I've seen that rye of light_

_And It's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_& I won't be free_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is_

_Yesterday is gone_

_But right now I belong_

_Till this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems _

_Life turns around_

_& I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't' matter what people say_

_It doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and flyy highhh_

_& it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems _

_Life turns around_

_& I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems _

_Life turns around_

_& I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

Claire was crying now, but she was happy. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I turned towards the door and saw my family there. Mom walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"That was beautiful Bella."

"Thanks mom."

"Well, come on. Let's go plan a party." She said picking Claire up.

"Grandma can I wear a princess dress?" Claire asked.

"Of course Claire. You'll have the prettiest dress in the whole party."

"Can it be pink. Daddy said I look pretty in pink." I laughed and followed them out. I was stopped by Edward though.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I am." I told him.

"Can we be friends Bella. I really am sorry." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Forgive and forget. Jake use to say that a lot. I think it's time I forgive and let it go. We can start over." he hugged me.

"I miss you Bells."

"Me too Edward."

"Well come on. Let's go up to the party planning." I laughed and followed him out.

"Oh by the way. Congrats dad." I told him.

"You to Bells. You needed happiness." he said tapping my belly lightly.

"You know, Claire's already named her." I said laughing at my four year old.

"I had a feeling she'd get ahead of herself." he laughed with me.

"Yeah she says her names Cynthia.""that's a pretty name." he said.

"Yeah I guess. We'll see. I have like 9 months more to decided."

"Yeah I just hope you don't pick something bad like Alice." I laughed.

"that's a pretty name. and I would name my daughter after my two best friends." he laughed and ignored me. I took a seat next to Emmett and mom. Claire came and ran to my lap.

"Mommy, Grandma says she's going to get my own person who can draw my dresses." Claire said.

"Really?" I said looking at mom. She just shrugged.

"Yeah, and there going to be pretty. And different colors like pink and purple and blue. Oh and pink." I heard everyone laugh at her cuteness.

"Bella were having Dinner in 15 minutes. And your eating weather you like it or not." Mom said.

"Okay. Okay I won't argue." I raised my hands up in defeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV.

"Bella can you pass me that pink stencil." Alice asked.

"Yeah sure here." I said reaching out and handing it to her. She was drawing a dress for Claire. I was about to get up, when I felt another uneasy feeling on my tummy.

"Alice I think I'm going to." I ran for the bathroom. Alice was behind me holding my hair.

"Oh Bells, it'll be over soon. So far I haven't had morning sickness." she was already 3 months along, she was suppose to have morning sickness. I wiped my mouth clean.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth now." I told her trying to get up.

"I wouldn't. I'm sure you'll get another one in a few minutes."….

"Strike that, seconds." I heard her say.

"This is getting out of hand. I can't keep anything down." I nagged.

"Come on. Go brush your teeth now." she helped me up. I began to walk towards my room but I was attacked by a four year old.

"Mommy mommy, uncle Emmys out to get me." Claire said hiding behind my legs. I saw Emmett running from his room and stopped when he saw me.

"Hi sis."

"Emmett what are you doing to my little girl?" I asked.

"Nothing. She just won't give me the control." oh god….

"Hold that thought." I said and took a run for my bathroom.

"Bella?" I heard him run behind me. He found me kneeling on the toilet throwing up.

"Bella you okay?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah Emmett I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"mommy why'd you throw up?" Claire asked. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh Claire bear. It's nothing. Your baby brother or sister just makes me a little sick. Don't worry I'll get better." she nodded and whipped her dry tears away. I stood up and brushed my teeth. After I was done I went to lay on the bed.

"Em. Has mom told you she wants me to stay?" I asked him. He sat next to me with Claire on his lap.

"Yeah. She asked me to stay too. I'm still talking to Rose about it. What about you?" I looked at Claire and she was playing with her hair.

"Baby why don't you go play with Jr and Auntie Rose." I told her.

"Okay mommy." she left running to Rose's room.

"She doesn't want to go Em. She says everything reminds her of Jake. I can't take her back yet so I told her we could stay."

"Is that what you want though?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. I guess I do want to stay a while, catch up with her. Let Claire meet her grandma. Besides Claire has a point. Going back now will only break me down again. I can't go back to lonely home EM. I'm not ready."

"Then I'm staying too. I'm sure Rose will be okay with it. But you need me too."

"Em, I can't ask you that. What about the shop? Now that Jake isn't there it's going to be harder to keep it around.""Rose already has people running it. They can run it for a while, Nothing will go wrong. Besides will go and check up on it. Bells I just want to make sure your okay."

"If your sure Emmett then I'm fine with it."

"I'm sure sis."

"Well now we need to talk to Alice about it.""She can stay too, her and Jazz.""Yeah, I'd like that too, but let's not force her into it." he nodded and helped me up.

"Come on Bells, let's go see what Claire and Junior are doing.""His 5 months Emmet what can he do besides eat and sleep, I mean his already a version of you." I smirked.

"Ha ha Bells." I giggle all the way to his room. I heard Rose's voice coming from the bathroom.

"Claire bear hand me to soap." she said.

"This one Auntie Rose?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Juniors bath time?" I asked him.

"I guess. Kids always clean, I don't know why he needs one." he said.

"Maybe because if Rose didn't keep him clean he'd be dirty." I said in an obvious tone.

"Think your so smart." he said.

"I am." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bella. Come over here." I heard Alice say.

"Tell Claire to meet me in Alice's room." he nodded and I left to a pregnant pixie.

"What's up Ali?"

"What about a strapless dress for Claire?" she asked showing me the dress.

"Um, it's cute, but length is still to short. She wants a ball gown, long and puffy like a princess." she nodded and kept drawing.

"did you find what I'm going to wear?' I asked.

"yeah I already designed your dress and Rosalie's.""Mkay." I laid down on her bed.

"So Alice. Um I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well. Mom asked me to stay here so I could spend sometime with her. And well I agreed. Emmett wants to stay too. And we were wondering if you wanted to stay too. Of course you don't' have to and it's a long time too, so you can leave early if you want?"

"How long?" she asked.

"The whole 9 months and until I get better from the delivery."

"I'll talk to Jazz. I think I can."

"Mkay. Well I'm a bit tired, I think I'm going to take a nap now."

"Okay. I'll wake you up when it's time for lunch." I laughed and just agreed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I stirred in bed and sat up. I looked at the time and it was already 5. Wow, I wasn't trying to sleep, just take nap. Well might as well get up. I felt someone next to me and I saw Claire sleeping. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I went to Alice's room and found her still drawing.

"Hey Ali, how long has Claire been sleeping.""Oh I think an hour after you feel asleep."

"Kay." I went back to my room to wake her up, knowing very well that she wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Claire bear. Wake up honey." she stirred a little but didn't open her eyes.

"Baby, come on. You'll be cranky if you can' sleep tonight. I'll take you on a ride with penny." she opened her eyes and I laughed.

"Come on Claire bear. How about I bath?"

"Okay mommy. You two?" she asked.

"I think so." I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Your getting heaver baby, I won't be able to carry you forever." I told her sitting her on the edge of the bath.

"But I like when you carry me." she pouted.

"I know baby. But your going to be a big girl soon, and I can't carry you forever." I turned the warm water on and put bubbles on it.

"I'll be right back okay Claire." She nodded and looked at the water. I stood up and went to my closet. I grabbed a bikini and put it on. I put my hair up in a bun and went to lock the door of my room. I put some music on and went back to Claire who was playing with the bubbles.

"Okay Claire bear. In we go." I undressed her and carried her inside.

"Mommy why did grandma say you'd be happily married with Edward and you'd have 3 kids?"

"you heard Claire." I asked her. She was sitting on my lap leaning against me.

"Yeah.""Well, baby I know you won't understand very well but before I got married with daddy. I was married to Edward. I was very young and I was still in school, but when you're a princess it's part of doing your duties. It didn't work out with Edward and I so we got a divorce and went our separate ways. After high school, I married your daddy and he married Tanya."

"Mommy how did you and daddy meet?" She asked. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I went to live with grandpa Charlie, your grandma Rene and I had an argument so I left. It was the next day that I had arrive with your grandpa and I found out your Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose followed me. We went to the dinning room for breakfast and I saw grandma Sue sitting with two boys and a girl. I meet your Auntie Leah and Uncle Seth. I walked over to the other boy and he introduced himself as Seth's best friend but Leah said he was also a pain in the butt. After we ate and decided to go to the mall and shop, when we tried to get in the car your dad offered me to sit on his lap but Emmett was there and I knew that would only cause trouble so I said no."

"Did daddy and Uncle Emmy like each other after?"

"Yeah, they got along and then your daddy asked Emmett permission to be my boyfriend. Of course your Uncle freaked out a little but allowed it."

"Mommy will I forget daddy." she asked with a few tears slipping.

"No baby, you won't. because I'll keep picture around and we also have the home movies. And you'll tell your baby sister or brother all about daddy."

After bath we got dressed and went to the library, she wanted me to read her a story. When we walked in, Edward was there reading a book.

"Oh, sorry. We just come to get a book." I told him.

"It's fine. Hey Claire. How are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm good." Claire danced over to him. "What you reading?" she asked him.

"Nothing special, just a book about doctors." she nodded and looked at me.

"Mommy can you read me Romeo and Juliet again?" she asked.

"Sure sweetheart." I went over to my moms books and looked for it, they were all organized by authors.

"You read her Romeo and Juliet?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I use to read it around her and she wanted to hear so I read it out loud. She likes it, even if she can't fully understand it." I found the book and picked Claire up.

"Come on baby, let's go and see if Auntie Alice is finished."

"Bye Edward." Claire said.

"Bye Claire, bye Bella." I waved goodbye and left up the stairs. I knocked on Alice's room and I heard her say come in.

"Hey are you finished?" I asked.

"Yeah. Check it out."

"It's cute Alice, you did a good job. Thank you."

"It was no problem.""Hey I haven't seen Jasper all day, where is he at?"

"Oh, he went out with Carlisle." I nodded and sat on her bed with Claire.

"Bella. I've been wanting to talk to you about something." she put her drawing pad down and walked over to me.

"What is it Alice?"

"Claire bear. Can you go play in your room. We'll go over there right now. Mommy and I need to talk privately."

"Okay auntie Alice." Claire skipped out and left to her room.

"Bella I know I shouldn't bring it up. I heard you yesterday. What you said about Edward." oh…

"Um. Look Alice what I said…"

"No Bella, I understand. And I'm not going to tell him. What I want to know is why didn't you ever tell me. I could have helped you through it."

"How can I Alice. Hey Ali, I'm married to Jacob but I'm still in love with your brother. Alice it's not something I can say."

"But Bella, you're my best friend, I know it's hard but I can help you through this." "It doesn't matter Alice. I could have had hope before that it could work between us, but it can't anymore. His married and expecting a baby."

"But he doesn't love her."

"And I'm not going to take her baby's dad away, not like the world took away Claire's dad." I let my tears slip.

"Oh Bella. I just wish you'd have your happy ending."

"And I do Alice. I'm having a baby, what I though wasn't ever possible. Please Alice just let this go." she hugged me and kissed me forehead.

"Alright, just because you're my best friend.""Great, now come on. Let's go eat, were eating for two now." we laughed and walked to my room and got Claire. Emmett went with us to eat, he was hungry too, but when is he not.

Edward's POV.

"Bye Claire, bye Bella." I saw them leave and Bella waved bye. I missed her, I wanted to wrap her in my arms, to take her sadness away. I wanted to help her through her pregnancy, to take care or Claire. But I couldn't, she wouldn't let me, and I was married. Of course my marriage wasn't working out, and I know that Tanya got pregnant to tie me down to her, it worked to, I was so close to calling it quits. I even had hope that once I was divorce from Tanya, maybe I could win Bella back, it was possible it could work, right? I sighed and got up. I walked up stairs and went towards my sisters room. I was going to go in, when I heard them speak. I swear I had all intentions to leave but when I heard my name, I couldn't help it.

"Bella I know I shouldn't bring it up. I heard you yesterday. What you said about Edward." What did she say?

"Um. Look Alice what I said…" Alice cut Bella

"No Bella, I understand. And I'm not going to tell him. What I want to know is why didn't you ever tell me. I could have helped you through it." Can they stop talking in codes and just say what she said.

"How can I Alice. Hey Ali, I'm married to Jacob but I'm still in love with your brother. Alice it's not something I can say." ugh….

"But Bella, you're my best friend, I know it's hard but I can help you through this." "It doesn't matter Alice. I could have had hope before that it could work between us, but it can't anymore. His married and expecting a baby." but I'm in love with you.

"But he doesn't love her." Yeah Bella listen to Alice.

"And I'm not going to take her baby's dad away, not like the world took away Claire's dad." Oh Bella, my dear Bella. I could even hear the tears sliding down her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Bella. I just wish you'd have your happy ending."

"And I do Alice. I'm having a baby, what I though wasn't ever possible. Please Alice just let this go."

"Alright, just because you're my best friend." I decided to leave before I got caught here. I went into my room and found Tanya talking on the phone. I sighed and laid in bed. Bella was still in love with me. And I was in love with her. The one obstacle between our happiness is Tanya. I would always be there for my baby, but I knew Tanya would never let me be around him/her. What now.

"Edward. I'm talking to you." I heard Tanya say.

"Oh sorry, what were you telling me?" I asked sitting up and facing her.

"If you want to go shopping with me." she asked a bit excited.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"No Tanya, you go. I have things on my mind."

"You always have things on your mind." she huffed and left the room with her purse and keys. I sighed and just relaxed until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." it was mom.

"Edward, were going back home soon. Are you coming with us?""Yeah mom, are we staying for the party?"

"Well that party is for you Alice and Bella. So yeah." I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Okay mom. When is it?"

"This Saturday." I nodded.

"And when are you leaving?""Sunday."

"Okay we'll leave with you." She nodded and looked at me.

"Edward son, what's wrong?"

"nothing mom."

"That's not true, your having a baby, I know very well you'd be happy if something wasn't bothering you."

"It's impossible to happen. Come on, let's just go." she nodded and we walked down the stairs.

Bella's POV.

"Hey Edward, Esme. Want to join us?" I asked laughing at my brother.

"No Bella that's fine, I'm not very hungry anyways." Esme said.

"You?" I asked Edward.

"No thanks." I nodded and looked at Emmett who was still eating. Esme left the room but Edward sat down next to Alice and joined our laughter.

"Even when I was pregnant with Claire you still ate more then me." I told him making him frown.

"I can't help it, you had really yummy cravings." Emmett said with a shrug.

"Emmett I ate chips and peanut butter. How is that yummy." he shrugged and kept eating. I saw the doors open and Ginny the maid came in.

"Princess Bella, your father is on the phone." she said handing me the phone.

"Thank you." I took it from her.

"Hey daddy, what's up."

"Isabella, were you planning on calling me and telling me you were pregnant, or do I always have to be the last to know." he said a little angry.

"I'm sorry, I've just been a little busy. But aren't you happy daddy, you get another grand child."

"Oh princess, of course I'm happy. This is great. How does Claire feel about it?"

"She's excited, and guess what dad."

"What is it Bella?"

"Alice is pregnant too."

"Really, that's great. Tell her I said congradulations.""Ali dad says congrats." she nodded and smiled.

"So Bella when are you coming back?"

"About that. Dad, I don't think I'm coming back. Not yet at least.""And why not Isabella.""Because dad, Claire and I both don't want to go back to an empty house. Look dad, I finally made peace with mom, Claire's getting along with her. She's really changed, and she regrets what happened. I think I should just stay until I have my baby, then I'll come back."

"Is that really what you want Bella.""Dad, I can't go, not now. It would just be painful to go back to a house full of memorize."

"Alright Bella. But come and visit at least once in a while.""I will dad."

"Okay Princess, well I have to go. Leah, Seth, and Sue send there love to you, Claire, and your new baby."

"Us too dad."

"Bye princess."

"Bye daddy." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"you okay?" Alice asked.

"yeah, I'm fine." I looked at Claire and smiled. "I'm just fine."

"Great, well how about a movie." Emmett said picking Claire up.

"Sure. What movie?" I asked.

"I don't know. Alice. Edward. Want to join us?"

"I'm in." Alice said.

"Me too." Edward said.

"Well, I'll go get Rose and Junior, we'll watch it in…Bella's room, it's bigger." I nodded and we all left to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV.

…Sunday…

"Oh, do you guys have to leave so soon?" I asked Esme.

"Yes dear. But we'll visit." I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Edward, you visit too." I said and gave him a hug. I looked at Tanya.

"Um, take care." was the only thing I could say.

"Alice, be careful. Jasper you take care of my sister." Edward told them. Alice and Jasper had agreed to stay with us for a few months then go to there moms, and come back over here before they had their baby. We were do around the same week so we wanted to have them close together.

"I will Edward." Jasper said.

"Well, we have to get going." Carlisle's said. Esme, Carlisle and Tanya left to the car.

"Eddie you'll come back and visit?" Claire asked him.

"Of course Claire. I'll come back soon." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Take care Bells. I'll see you soon." I nodded and kissed his cheek. I saw him get in the car and they all left. I sighed and looked at Emmett.

"When will you be back?" I asked Em. He was going back home to grab a few stuff from his house and mine.

"Um Tuesday." I nodded and kissed him goodbye. I picked Claire up and left to the music room. Emmett was coming back with Billy, he wanted to stay close by. The party was great. Everyone welcomed me back, they were also happy for Edward and Alice. My morning sickness hasn't been all that bad, and mom already has my own doctor ready for me. Apparently mom wanted both Alice and I to have a home birth. Everything was working out for the best. Claire and I would go through names, she still wanted to name her sister Cynthia. If it was a boy she liked Jacob Alexander. I wasn't sure about neither of those names, but we still had 7 months ahead of us.

A month later.

I was happy. Billy was being great. Emmett got me anything I craved. Claire was always happy and dancing. Alice and I were both starting to show. Rose was being helpful in the mornings with both Alice and I. Mom was being very supportive. Jasper was just enjoying everything. Phil was being great with Claire, he was always reading her stories and taking her out on the horse. Emmett stopped letting me doing stuff. I'm actually surprised his even letting me walk.

I watched as Phil played with Claire. Alice and I were both sitting on the grass looking at the two. Ginny came soon though.

"Lady Alice. Your mother calls." she handed her the phone and I saw Alice a bit confused.

"Hey mom what's up…what?…no that's not possible…that little wisel, I'm going to kill her… Mom, Jasper and I will be on our way….yes I'll be careful." I saw Alice stand up looking ready to kill someone.

"Alice what's going on."

"I can't believe it Bella, you won't guess what happened." She yelled.

"Alice calm down and tell me what's going on."

"That's slut. She was never pregnant." she yelled.

"Who Alice. Who was never pregnant." she stopped and looked at me."Tanya. She fell down a few stairs and Edward freaked out. He though she lost her baby, but when Carlisle's checked her, she was fine. She wasn't bleeding, and you know why. Because she was never pregnant." she yelled. Oh my god.

"How's Edward?"

"Devastated, his furious, but his hear broken." she started walking up the stairs and I followed.

"Bell, Jasper and I are going back to Italy. I'll be back soon." "Alice, can I go?" I asked. It was more like a whisper but she heard me.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go pack some stuff, I'm doing the same." I nodded and left to my room.

I wanted to see Edward, I wanted to help him through this. I knew how much he was looking forward to this, it's what he wanted. And know it was gone. I let a few tears slip, for him. How could she do something like this, I just didn't understand.

"mommy what are you doing."

"Claire bear, can you get your uncle Emmy and Auntie Rose." she nodded and skipped out the room. I finished packing and grabbed my other necessary stuff. Emmett and Rose were soon here.

"What's up Bella."

"Emmett can you take care of Claire for a few days. I'm gong to Italy with Alice and Jasper."

"Sure but can I ask why?" I looked at him.

"Tanya lied to Edward. She's not pregnant and I want to be there for Edward." he nodded.

"okay Sis, just take care." I nodded and let Rose and Emmett leave me alone with Claire.

"Why can't I go mommy?" Claire asked. I picked her up and sat her on the sink.

"Because Claire. I need to talk to Edward. I'll be back soon baby, and I'll call you before bed time. Be a good girl to everyone please." "Okay mommy. Give a kiss to Edward for me." I laughed and nodded. She left and I finished grabbing my stuff.

"Bella re you done?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, where's Jasper?"

"His in the car. Come on let's go. His calling to get our tickets." I nodded and followed after her.

Hours later.

"Mom. Where is he at?" Alice asked Esme.

"outside on the hill."

"That bad?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." "Esme where's Tanya?" I asked.

"Packing her stuff." "Bella go talk to my brother. I'm going to go give Tanya a piece of my mind." Alice said marching up the stairs.

"Esme. Where's the hill?" I asked. She asked me to follow and I did. We were outside when I saw a big hill.

"His on the other side. You'll see him." I nodded and started walking. It wasn't far, the hill was high though. When I was finally at the top I saw him laying there with tears. I sat down next to him not even bothering to be quite.

"you know, you really shouldn't make a pregnant lady walk so much." I told him reaching out and wiping a tear. His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well. I came to see my ex husband. I won't ask how you feel, because I'm sure you feel horrible. So I'm here to be your shoulder to cry on." he smiled and hugged. He laid his head on my lap and cried.

"Oh Edward. I wish I could take the pain away." I ran my hands through his hair trying to calm him down.

"Why did she do it Bella? She got me all excited for nothing." "She's evil Edward. But you don't deserve this." "Yes I do. Karmas finally getting back after what I did to you." he said sitting up and looking straight into my eyes.

"Edward, Karma got back when you married Tanya." I joked making him laugh.

"Bella." he said creasing my cheek.

"Oh, by the way. Claire told me to give you a kiss for her." I said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and I could see he would be okay now. I laid down and put my hands on my stomach.

"I can see your getting bigger." Edward said putting his hands over mine.

"Yeah, I'm eating a lot now." I laughed. Edward laid next to me, and I decided to do something dangerous. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you Bella." I heard Edward say.

"Me too." I whispered.

"Bella. I heard what you told Alice." I froze.

"What." I asked.

"I heard what you told Alice. And I feel the same way. Isabella I never stopped loving you." I sat up and looked away.

"How do I know that you mean it?" I asked him.

"I don't have a reason to lie." "Then why did you marry Tanya?" I asked.

"Because you married Jacob." I sighed and still didn't meet his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this now." I felt his fingers under my chin. He pulled my face towards his and I meet his gaze.

"Because Bella. I want to help you. I want to take the pain away. I want you to help me get over my pain. I want to fight for what we once had, try it all over. I want to be there for Claire, and your new baby." he said placing his hand on my stomach.

"Edward, I have a four year old, I'm pregnant, and my husband just died a month ago. I'm carrying a lot of baggage."

"I don't see it that way Bella. Before you even came back I was already going to ask Tanya for a divorce. But when you came I saw new opportunities. I can be like a second father for Claire, I won't take Jake's place, I would never do that. And I can love you."

"Edward.."

"No Bella listen to me. I love you Bella. I loved you and love you. I need you back, I can't live with out you Bella. Give me a second chance, I know you feel the same way. Let me help you through this." I sighed and looked at him."I came here to help you through your pain." I told him.

"And you have. Tanya lied, what am I suppose to do, cry some more. No Bella I'm fighting for us." I could see full honesty in his eyes, love and hope.

"Okay Edward. I'll give you a second chance." I saw him smile and then he crushed his lips to mine. Oh how I missed this lips. They were the same as ever, soft and warm against mine. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for an entrance. I slowly allowed him, and I felt his tongue against mine. It was slow and loving. One hand on my stomach and the other on my neck. My leg was against his hip pulling him closer. Then it got needy and heated. He bit my bottom lip, sucking it and nibbling, making me moan into his mouth. His hand started to slip inside my shirt while mine began to travel inside his. I traced his muscles, making him shiver under my touch. I felt him tease my boob, slipping his finger inside my bra but never going where I needed him too. I bit his lip for the teasing and he laughed.

"That's not fair Edward."

"What isn't love." he asked cupping my breast under my bra. The sensation was amazing, I arched my back into his hand making him smirk.

"You know Eddie. If you want to play dirty. I can be a real big tease." I said pushing him on his back and straddling his hips. I saw him bite his lip and that encouraged me to move my hips deeper into erection. I smirked when I heard a moan escape his lips. I stood up on my feet and fixed myself before I began to walk away.

"Bella?" he said looking at me in a confused face.

"What?' I asked pretending nothing happened. I laughed when I saw his shocked expression and walked down the hill. I was half way down when Edward picked me up and ran down with me. I laughed at him.

"Edward put me down." I asked him. He pouted but put me down on my feet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the palace. I saw Alice sitting on Jaspers lap.

"Alice and Jasper came?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Hey sis." Edward said. Alice looked up and attacked Edward.

"Edward. How are you." She asked.

"I'm good. You sis?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't believe she did that." Alice almost shrieked.

"Alice. Calm down. It's not good for the baby. And I'm fine, I promise." Alice pulled away and looked at him.

"You are. Why?" she asked and then looked at me.

"Oh. Oh! are you two together now." She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Edward said with a shit-eating-grin plastered on his face.

"That's great. Finally I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time now." Alice said. I laughed and sat next to Jasper.

"Where is she at?" I asked him.

"Still packing. I had to drag Alice out of there, she already ripped a big chunk of her hair, I was afraid she'd get hurt." I rolled my eyes, of course Alice would do that while she's pregnant. I heard clicking noise coming from the stairs and looked up to see Tanya holding two luggage's. She stood right in front of us and looked at Edward.

"Is this really what you want Edward. You know I'm your only chance of ever having a family." I saw Edward look at me and smile.

"No your wrong. I have Bella." Tanya laughed.

"Yeah because raising kids that aren't yours is better." that was like a slap in the face.

"Tanya I won't let you speak like that. I love Bella and you know that. Now get out of here." Edward said.

"Your loss Edward." And she left out the doors. I sighed and looked at Alice.

"Bella come with me." Edward said. I looked at him and slowly got up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to what I was guessing was his room.

"I don't want you to listen to anything Tanya said Bella. Claire is a great girl and I'd be honored to be a part of her life. As well as your new baby." he said placing his hands on my stomach. I sighed.

"Edward, there not your baby's.""But they can be Bella. Blood doesn't matter, and I already told you, I won't take Jake's place. I'll only be a second father for them." I looked at him and gave up.

"I love you Edward."

"And I love you Bella." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Edward, can I use your phone. I need to call Claire and I have no idea where my cell is at." he nodded and handed me his phone. I dialed Emmett's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Emmett, how's Claire."

"Not good Bells. She woke up crying today. I asked her what was wrong and she went hysterical saying she wanted her mom."

"Why didn't you call me."

"Because I didn't want to bother you.""Emmett she's my baby girl.""I know Bells. But really if I called you would you have come back."

"Yeah."

"Well I though I could handle it, and I did. So just relax sis."

"is she with you?"

"Yeah. You want to talk to her.""please Em."

"Claire it's your mom."

"Hi mommy. How's Edward?""His fine baby. But your uncle Em told me you were crying this morning. What happened baby, did you have a bad dream."

"Mommy I had the worst dream. Daddy was gone and you were gone and I was alone. Mommy tell me you'll never leave me alone." I couldn't help it, I started to cry.

"Oh Claire bear. Of course not. Baby, I'll be home soon.""no mommy it's okay."

"Claire I'll be home soon just try and stay strong bye baby." I hung up the phone and looked at Edward.

"Bella what's wrong. Why are you crying." he asked wiping my tears away.

"She woke up crying because she had a dream Jacob and I weren't there anymore and she was alone." he frowned and kissed my tears away.

"Edward I was planning on stay a few days. But I have to go back. She's not ready for me to leave her alone. I'm sorry Edward."

"I understand Bella. I'll go with you." he said.

"I can't ask you that. Aren't you busy?"

"No. Mom and dad can handle anything for a week or two." I smiled and kissed him.

"You would really go with me?"

"Bella. I'm not about to loose you just when I got you back.""Well Mr. get packing. I'm going to ask Jazz to get us two plane tickets." he laughed and went to his closet. I found Alice and Jazz talking in the living room.

"Hey Alice, Edward and I are going back. I'll explain later. Do you guys want to come are you going to stay?"

"I think I'm going to stay for a few days." I nodded.

"Jazz, can you call for me?" I asked.

"Sure Bells." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Bells, love wake up." I opened my eyes and found myself in the plane. Oh right I fell asleep.

"are we hear already?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come love." I yawned and stood up. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and took me outside and inside a cab. I cuddled into his side and almost fell asleep. But all to soon, or too soon for me we were home. Gina opened the door for us.

"Princesses. How was your flight?" she asked.

"Fine Gina. Is everyone asleep?"

"Yeah. Rose slept Claire in your room." I nodded and walked up the stairs with Edward behind. I opened the door.

"Shush." I told Edward and took off my heels. I saw Claire in bed hugging her teddy bear.

"She looks so cute." Edward whispered. I smiled and pulled him towards the closet.

"Bella not in front of Claire." I laughed and slapped his arm.

"Shut up Edward." After getting changed I pulled Claire close to me and hugged her while Edward wrapped his arms around us both.

"Night love." "Good night Edward."

.

"Mommy mommy your back." I woke up to a little girl jumping on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Claire smiling like she was in Disneyland. I looked at Edward and saw he was still sleeping.

"Shush baby. Come on. Let's not wake Edward up." I picked her up and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"I don't remember, I think it was around midnight."

"I missed you mommy." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Claire bear, we need to talk." I told her. She looked at bit worried though. I took out to glasses of milk and handed her one.

"Baby, first of all. Claire I don't want you to ever think that I won't come back for you. Baby if anything ever happens to me like daddy, you have a lot of people that will take care of you and love you Claire. You'll probably be raised by your Uncle Emmy or grandma Rene or grandpa Charlie."

"But mommy I don't want to." she said.

"Claire, I don't want to either and I'm not telling you that's going to happen. But sometime god has other plan for us Claire. Jacob had to leave with god, and if I ever have to leave your side Claire I need you to be a big girl and fight."

"Okay mommy." she gave me a weak smile but understood.

"Look Claire. I'm going to try my best not to let that happen Claire, I won't leave you and your baby sister or brother with out me fighting for you."

"Promise." she said holding up her pinky.

"Pinky promise Claire." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Now Claire, about Edward." "Oh it's okay mommy, I like Edward. And Daddy would be happy.""I just want you to understand that Edward won't take your daddy's place Claire, Jacob will always be your dad."

"And that's okay because Edward can also be my dad. Uncle Emmy and you have 3 dad's. Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Phil, and Grandpa Billy." I laughed.

"Your right Claire, Thank you for understanding baby.""I'm a big girl, daddy said to always listen to you." I kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. I looked at the time it was 10 and no one was up yet.

"Come on Claire, let's go wake Edward up." she smiled and put her empty glass on the counter before jumping into my arms.

"Seriously Claire, your starting to get to heavy for me." I laughed and kissed her pout.

"But uncle Emmy can carry me?" she asked.

"All the time." she smiled and nodded. When we walked to my room, Edward was there still sleeping. I let Claire wake him up while I went to look for my clothes and Claire's.

"Edward. Wake up." Claire whispered.

"Shush Claire, let's sleep a little longer." I heard Edward mumble.

"Edward come on. Wake up." Claire laughed.

"Aw Claire." Edward whined.

"No Mr. mommy and I want to eat breakfast." Claire ordered.

"Okay okay. Where's mommy Claire?"

"In the closet." she said.

"Mkay. So how was your morning kid-o."

"Okay. Mommy and I had a talk." Claire said with pride.

"About what?" he asked.

"It's a secret."

"Aw Claire come on tell me." I could practically hear his pout.

"Nope." she said popping the 'p'.

"Then the tickle monsters going to get you." Edward said.

"No" she said and heard her running away.

"I'm going to get you Claire." and I heard more footsteps and then my daughters laughter.

"Edward stop it tickles." I heard Claire laugh.

"Then tell me."

"No. a princess never tells her secrets." Claire said with laughter.

"Fine fine. I give princess Claire." I walked in to my room to find Claire in Edward's arms and kissing his cheek. That was a pretty picture.

"Come on Claire, time for your shower." she smiled and jumped off his arms and ran towards the shower.

"What about mine love?" Edward asked. I laughed and kissed him good morning.

"Not in front of Claire Edward." I repeated his words for last night, only making him laugh. This should be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV.

"Mommy can we go ride penny today?" Claire asked. Edward has been here for a week now and Claire's been more happy then ever, and me too. Alice and Jasper came back soon and everything went back to normal.

We were in the family room talking about names, well they were I was playing with Edward's hair and watching my daughter enter the conversation once in a while.

"No Claire, mommy can't ride penny, she can get hurt." Emmett answer for me.

"Emmett can't I just once. I mean I've been riding horses since I was a kid. I'm a pro at it." I asked.

"I'm not risking it." he said. I pouted and stuck my tongue at him.

"I'll take you Claire." Edward said.

"Really can we?" She asked.

"Sure Claire. If your mom let's me."

"She will. Right mommy?" she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes, how can anyone deny her anything.

"Of course Claire." she jumped on her feet happily and pulled Edward from the floor. I laughed at the picture, a grown man being dragged by a 4 year old.

"What about Jill?" Alice asked.

"It's cute but I don't like it." I told her.

"Dawn?" I asked.

"I like it." Alice said.

"Me too. It kind of fits because of the whole werewolf stories." I laughed and nodded at Rose comment.

"Dawn Black." I repeated.

"It needs a middle name…maybe." Alice said.

"Elizabeth Dawn Black." I whispered mostly to myself but they heard.

"That's perfect where did you get Elizabeth from?" Rose asked.

"That was his mom's name." no one said anything. Then…

"That's a beautiful name sis. But what if it's a boy?" Emmett asked.

"Well Claire and I wanted to name him Jacob but with a middle name or Jacob as his middle name but nothing fits."

"Oh. Jasper what about Audrey?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I told you Alice I like anything you'll like." Jasper chuckled.

"your no help. Rose? Bella?" she asked us.

"I like it. You don't hear that name to often." I told her.

"Yeah it's cute." we all nodded and kept thinking.

"Scarlet?" I asked.

"No I don't like it." Rose said.

"Well you girls keep thinking. I'm going to check on Claire and Edward." They nodded and I left to the back. I found Edward carrying Claire in the front and riding Penny. I smiled and sat on the grass while they tried getting off. Jim came and took Penny back inside.

"Mommy what are you doing out here?" Claire ask sitting on my lap.

"I came to tell you we found your sister name, if it's a girl of course."

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth Dawn Black." I told her. I saw her thinking for a long time and then a smile crept up.

"I like it. It's pretty."

"Did I ever tell you that Elizabeth was your dad's moms name?"

"No but I think he'd like that."

"Me too baby. Go and play with Uncle Emmy." She nodded and skipped inside leaving Edward and me alone. I smiled and leaned into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Do you like it Edward?" I asked him.

"It's a beautiful name Bella." I looked up into his eyes and found him happy. I kissed the corner of his lips and smirked.

"Bella go on a date with me?" Edward asked.

"Where?" I asked a bit confused.

"Let me worry about that."

"Are you sure your ready to go public?" I asked him.

"Of course Bella. I don't care what anyone thinks. All I care about is you, Claire, and Dawn." I giggled and nodded.

"Alright hot shot. I'll go on this date with you. Now how about you help a pregnant women off the floor and on her feet?" I asked him.

"Sure." he grabbed my waist and pulled me up like it was nothing.

"Thank you." I told him and kissed his cheek. I hear screams and laughter's heading our way and found Claire running looking at me and Emmett chasing after her.

"Kid I'm going to get you." Emmett yelled.

"Mommy, mommy, save me." I leaned over and picked her up before looking at Emmett with my free hand on my hip. He stop dead on his tracks and looked up at me scared.

"why are you chasing my daughter around" I asked him."Because she won't give me back my watch" he whined. I rolled my eyes and looked at Claire.

"I just wanted to play." I set her on her feet and looked at her.

"Apologize at your uncle Emmy and give him back his watch." She pouted but walked over to him.

"Sorry Uncle Emmy." She said and handed him his watch. He smiled and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders.

"It's okay short stuff. Let's go get something to eat." he said and walked back to the house. I sighed and covered my face with my hand, sometimes Emmett acted younger then my four year old. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

"He can be more childish then Claire." He said with a laugh. I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"He means well though."

"Yeah your right. Emmett is a great guy."

"He is." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. I yawned and finally felt tired. I looked at Edward.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed." I told him.

"I'll go with you." I nodded and we walked off together to my room.

…A month later…

.

"Oh and then your sister tried to get me into some poor lame excuse considered as underwear. She just wouldn't give up." I told Edward.

"Love just go along with her, you know she's not someone you want to get angry. And she's pregnant too."

"I am too." I yelled.

"Bella love, I understand but she can be very…persistent."

"Fine, but I'm still not wearing _that_ underwear." I told him.

"you don't have to wear anything at all." he whispered.

"Edward stop joking. Don't you have work to do?" I asked.

"Yeah your right. I'll call you tonight. Bye love."

"Bye Edward." I hung up the phone and looked for Claire. I went to look for Alice instead and found her in her room drawing again.

"Alice, have you seen Claire?" I asked.

"I think she's in the music room." she said not lifting her eyes from the pad.

"Thanks." I said and walked towards the music room. I heard voice's coming from the room and stopped when I recognized Claire's voice. I saw Claire sitting on my piano chair with her head laid on her arms and looking up at Jake's picture.

"And mommy took me out for ice cream. Then uncle Emmy took me on a ride around the merry go round. Oh daddy you should see Junior, his growing fast and looks like uncle Emmy, except he has Auntie Rosie's blue eyes. Mommy's getting bigger now too. I think Auntie Alice said she's 4 months almost 5. She said I'll get too feel Dawn's kicks soon. Daddy I can't wait to meet my baby sister or brother. Mommy still hasn't though of a name if it's a baby boy. But she will. Daddy I know mommy loves Edward, and I'm happy for her, she's happier now daddy, so am I. I miss you though, and I know mommy misses you too, but Edward makes things better. I think mommy and Edward will get married again, I'd like that. Edward can be my new daddy, but you'll still be my daddy." she picked up the picture and kissed it before she put it back.

"Daddy my birthday's coming up…" she paused and wiped a tear away. "And I'd like to see you, but I know I can't. I miss you daddy, but I'll be okay. I'm a big girl, and mommy said your always in my heart." I sighed and decided to leave Claire alone. I needed to talk to Billy anyways, I had a plan for Claire's birthday. I walked back up the stairs and to Billy's room. I found him laying on his bed reading a book.

"Billy can I come in." I asked popping my head in.

"Of course Bella what can I do for you?" he asked sitting up and looking at me.

"Well I found Claire talking to Jake's picture, and I know she misses him. I want to do something for her birthday, beside's that party Alice is planning. I want to take her back to New York and visit his tomb. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think she'd love that. To get a chance to talk to him some more."

"that's what I though." I smiled.

"Well that's a great idea." he said.

"Would you like to come, it will only be fore a day or two."

"I think that would be good." I nodded and left his room. Now there was something else I needed to get her, and I knew exactly what…

…Claire's birthday…

It was May 9th and Claire had no idea what we were doing today. She had a blindfold through out the whole plain ride. Alice was back at home setting up the party that we were suppose to be back for in 2 days. Billy, Claire, and I were the only one's heading back. Edward wanted to come, but it was better for me to face it on my own. I got out the car and picked Claire up, it was harder for me to carry her now but I was strong enough for now.

"Mommy, are we there yet." she asked for the 5th time since we landed.

"Almost baby, just a few more steps." she sighed and leaned her head on the crock of my neck. I found the stone and kneeled, I sat Claire on the floor facing the tomb. It was like any other tomb, except it had an outline of a wolf under his name. I smiled and pulled out Claire's birthday gift and locked it around her neck.

"What's this mommy?" she asked touching the chain. I took the blindfold off and the first thing she did was look at the heart necklace around her neck. It was as big as her palm and silver and long, down to her Belly, but she would grow into..

"It's a locket baby. From me and your daddy. He got it for you a very long time ago, but I added a few things to it. Open it." she did was I said and found a picture of Jake holding Claire as a baby. The words '_You will always be in my heart_' were engraved on the opposite side of the picture.

"Turn in around Claire." She did and found the same wolf that was on his tomb stone engraved on the back of the necklace with the words '_Too our dearest daughter Claire bear._' under the wolf. Claire bear was a nickname we all called her, but Jake had named her that, and she grew into it.

"Mommy what does it say?" she asked. I grabbed her locked and should her the inside again.

"Well baby, that says. _'You will always be in my heart'_. And the back says. '_Too our dearest daughter Claire bear'_. " I said turning it around. She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. That's when she looked around and found herself in the cemetery.

"Baby, I heard you talking to daddy the other day. I think it's best you talk to him in person. I know he's not here, but this is as closes I can get you to him." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you mommy." I nodded and Billy helped me stand on my feet.

"I'm going to give you some privacy now. I won't be far." She nodded and we both walked away leaving my daughter to talk to her father. Billy and I sat a minute or two away from Claire and stayed quite. It wasn't uncomfortable, we were just lost in our own thoughts. I just hoped I was doing the smart thing, I hoped Claire wouldn't break down after this, I hoped I didn't break down after this…

"Mommy I'm done." Claire yelled a about half an hour later. Billy and I both walked back to her. I sat on the floor and Claire on my lap. I looked at Jakes tomb stone and let my tears fall.

"Hi Jake. I miss you, but I'm okay now. You know, after everything that I've been through, I forgave Edward. I know, I know your probably throwing a fit yelling 'Isabella after everything he put you through you just forgive him like that'" I said trying to imitate his deep husky voice but failed miserably. "I love him Jake, and you know I do. I couldn't help it, everyone deserves a second chance, even if it is his third. I just feel it deep down my gut that this can work. Oh Jake, I was so broken when you left, I didn't find a reason to fight besides Claire, and then you gave me another miracle. Dawn. Jacob, this is the best gift you could ever give me. Thank you so much, and I'll make you proud Jake, I'll be the best mom I can be. I won't let Claire forget you, and I'll tell Dawn all about you, so she can be proud of you just like Claire and I are. Jake everything feels great, I feel happy, and I can't help but feel scared also. I feel like I can close my eyes and everything will be gone. I know I shouldn't but I can't fight it. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just dreaming and I'll wake up in your arms, I'm not even sure that's good anymore. I love you Jake, you know I do, it's just that my life's changed for the best, and I like it the way it is right now. Is it so bad to be a bit selfish. Probably. [sigh] I hope your happy Jake, I hope your proud of us, and I hope you miss us like we miss you. I'll take care of your girls Jake, you just be happy and watch after them too." I slowly leaned over and kissed his tomb before standing up. Claire grabbed my hand and we suddenly felt a gust of wind blow, it was warm and it smelled husky. I had the strange feeling it was Jake. I smiled up at the sky and looked over at Billy asking if he was ready to go. He nodded and pulled us towards the car. He drove back to dad's home and I smiled when I saw Seth waiting outside for us. He opened the door and helped me out before he attacked me with a hug.

"Step sis, I've missed you. God your getting big."

"Thanks Seth just what a girl wants to hear." I joked and kissed his cheek.

"You know what I mean." he said and went to pick Claire up. I walked up the steps and dad was waiting for me.

"Daddy." I yelled before I ran to him and hugged him.

"My little girl, you aren't so little again are you. How's my granddaughter doing in there." he asked patting my stomach.

"She's fine."

"Grandpa." Claire yelled and ran towards him. He leaned down and picked her up.

"Claire. How are you. I missed you."

"Me too grandpa. I'm okay. And you?""Better now that I have my two girls with me." he said. I smiled and looked inside.

"Where's Sue?""She's at Leah's." I nodded. Leah and Sam got married after Jake and I.

"Dad I think I'm going to go sleep now, I know it's early but I'm tired." he nodded and took Claire away, so he could play with her.

The next day was pretty simple. Leah and I talked about random stuff, we catched up. Dad was glad to have his girls health and happy. And I was happy that we were finally going back home. I felt tired of being away from Edward. I knew he would only be staying for a at least one or two days, but I just wanted to be in his arms.

2 months later.

"Dam it Rose, I can't fit in my jeans."

"That's because your still getting bigger Bella. Relax."

"I'm huge." I yelled feeling the tears threatening to spill.

"But your beautiful." she said.

"No I'm not." they finally spilled.

"Oh Bella. Don't make me call Edward." She said.

"It's true Rose. I'm huge. I don't even know what he see's in me." I told her. I saw her pick up the phone and dial his number. I huffed and left to my closet to look for something more comfortable.

"Bella. Edward wants to talk to you."

"No." I yelled.

"Isabella you answer this phone this minute." She said in her scary voice. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Love, why is Rose telling me that you don't think your beautiful?" he asked.

"I'm not Edward. I'm always tired, I'm huge, my hair is always a disaster, I'm always crying about something, and I'm sexually frustrated." I yelled. I heard him laugh.

"Yeah laugh at the fat pregnant lady."

"Isabella. You're the most beautiful creature to ever cross this earth. Your big because your holding a baby inside of your tummy. As for your sexual frustration, well I can help with that after the baby's born." He said very seductively. I felt my cheeks burn red and I giggled like a school girl.

"Whatever Edward. You just don't want me screaming at Rose anymore."

"No love. I mean it when I say, your beautiful." I sighed.

"I have to go Bella. But I'll see you soon. I'm finishing up some stuff I need to do so I can go to you and you can have the baby with me there."

"Mkay. Love you." I told him.

"I love you my Bella." He said right before he hung up.

2 Weeks later.

"Bella. Are you ready love?" Edward asked. Alice dressed me up in a dress and slippers. Edward was taking me out on a date and said it was nowhere special. We were just going for dinner and a drive around somewhere.

"Yeah. Let's go before Claire wakes up." I giggled. I loved Claire, with all my heart. But lately she wouldn't give me or Edward a few minutes alone. I never minded before, but today I just wanted to enjoy it for a few hours.

Edward helped me in the car and got in.

"Did I forget to tell you that you look absolutely beautiful." He whispered against my neck. I shivered when his warm breath hit my skin.

"Edward, just drive. Don't start something you can't finish." I told him dryly making him laugh. I huffed and gave him the cold shoulder. Through out the whole ride, I didn't talk to him, not even when he tried to make it up by ravishing me. He was still a gentlemen and walked me inside the restaurant and pulled out my chair, etc. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"Bella. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just you're just as sexually frustrated as I am love. You just have to wait a few more months." he said and give me his crooked smile. I sighed and kissed him a chaste kiss.

"Okay. I'm sorry for acting like a brat." I told him.

"It's fine love." he smirked. After we ordered dinner Edward and I talked about what's been going on in Italy. We also talked about Phil giving up the thrown to Emmett, and Emmett denying it. He still thinks I'd be great for the job, but I don't want to accept it, even if mom doesn't stop begging. I just don't want to put my kids threw this. After dinner Edward took my for a drive and we ended up at a beach. We walked for a while just enjoying the breeze and the beautiful night.

"Bella. Do you love me?" Edward asked. I stopped and looked at him confused.

"Of course I love you Edward, I've loved you all along."

"Take chance with me then. Give me another chance."

"I already have Edward. Were together."

"No Bella. I mean, marry me." He said and showed me a beautiful ring. It wasn't like the first one. It was even more beautiful. I looked at him and he had love, happiness, and hope in his eyes.

"I…don't know what to say." I told him speechless.

"Say yes. And I will spend my life making Claire, Dawn, you and maybe more of our kids happy." he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Edward I have 2 daughters, will you honestly be able to handle another one, one that's actually yours?" I asked a little nerves.

"Bella. I love both of your daughter, I'll treat them like my own, even if we do have more. I will love them no less then I'll love the one we have together." he said kissing me cheek."I love you. And I would love to be your wife." I told him. He gave me his trade mark smile and crushed his lips to mine after slipping the ring into my ring finger. Before I could get turned on the baby kicked. I flinched a little and Edward smiled.

"She's a kicker.""Yeah, she is." I smiled and rubbed the side where she kicked.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

.

A month and a week later.

"Bella you shouldn't be walking around. You know just as well as I do that your due at any moment." Alice said sitting on the kitchen. It was 1 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. So I came downstairs to get something to drink.

"Look who's talking. You look about ready to pop yourself." ."Yeah, well doctor said I'm due a few days after you."

"Weird." I joked and she laughed. I stood up and put the milk carton away.

"Have you though of a name if it's a boy?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually but I still need to ask Edward about it."

"I'm so happy for you two. Finally together. What did Claire say?""She was happy. Edward had actually talked to Emmett and Claire before me."

"Did he?"

"Yeah Claire gave him permission and asked if he was going to be her new daddy. He explained that Jake will always be her dad, but Edward can be her second dad."

"She's a smart girl.""She is. Emmett wasn't so nice at first though. He was very threatening.""Well we can't really blame him." She said. I nodded and picked up the glass and finished it. I was going to put it on the counter when I felt it. The glass slipped out of my hand and broke on the floor.

".God." I called out.

"Bella what's wrong?" She called out.

"My water just broke." I told her.

"Shit." She said before she got up and walked fast towards the stairs. I followed her but walked slower, I was starting to feel the pain. I sat down on the chair by the door and I heard Alice yell.

"EDWARD" She shrieked. I knew the whole house would wake up with that scream. I saw the door burst open and Edward came out. He looked at Alice and then at me and ran inside the room. He came back with the baby bag and keys.

"EMMETT" Alice shrieked again. If it wasn't for the pain, I would have laughed. Emmett came out his room rubbing his eyes.

"What Alice, it's one in the morning." He said with anger.

"Your baby sister, is going on labor." She said. Edward helped me up to my feet and walked me towards the front door.

"OMG. What do I do?" Emmett freaked out.

"Claire." I told Edward."Wake up Claire, bring her along, and the rest of the family." Edward told him.

"Ugh..AHH" I yelled. It was so sharp, like something was trying to get out. Okay. I take that back, Dawn is trying to get out. Edward helped me in the car and I tried not to scream, but it was really hard.

"It's okay Bella. We'll be there in five minutes." he said taking out his phone. While he talked on the phone I did the breathing exercises they told me to do when Claire was going to be born. I tried thinking of something mellow and peaceful. I though about when I took Claire for a ride on Penny. Edward helped me out the car and sat me on the wheelchair they had set up for me. He pushed me inside the doors."Mr. Cullen we need you to sign some papers. I'll take your wife to a room." I smiled at the though of being his wife, again.

"Okay Ms. Cullen deep breaths. In and out." She said as she help me lay on a bed.

"It's actually Swan. I'm his fiancée." I corrected her."Right. Sorry." She apologized.

"ugh…it's…ugh…fine." I said through small whimpers.

"Are you going natural or would you like some drugs?""drugs." I pleaded. Jake and I had already tried natural with Claire and I sure as hell wasn't having that happening again. She injected the drug in me and I let it take the pain away. Edward came in through the doors with Claire, and Emmett.

"Mommy mommy, am I going to meet Dawn today."

"Yes baby. Now go wait with auntie Alice outside." She nodded and skipped out the room. Emmett kissed my forehead and left me alone with Edward.

"Alright Bella. It's time." the doctor said coming in through the doors. I nodded and looked at Edward. He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"You can do this." he whispered. I nodded.

"Alright. On three Bella. 1...2...3..."….

5 minutes later.

"Bella would you like to meet your baby boy?" the doctor asked holding him too me. I looked down at my baby and saw him. He was pale, like me, with dark hair.

"My little EJ." I whispered. All that pain was worth it. Edward looked down at Ej and smiled.

"Why EJ?" he asked and kissed his forehead.

"Edward Jacob Black." I told him.

"Edward?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes. I nodded.

"After all you helped me through this." he let a tear slip and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward."

Alice's POV.

Claire was sitting on Jasper lap rubbing my belly. We were all excited for this to be over so we could meet Bella's little girl.

"Alice, if you don't relax, your going to go to Labor early." Jasper said placing his hands on my lap. I nodded and took a deep breath. The doors swung open and Bella and my doctor came out.

"Mr. and Ms. Swan, would you all like to meet your grandson." she said.

"a boy. She had a baby boy?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." She said and congratulated us. We all followed her to Bella's room and she was inside laying on a bed holding a baby boy. Claire was the first one to run up to her.

"Mommy mommy, I want to see." She screamed. Edward smiled and picked her up.

"Sweetie, would you like to carry your baby brother?" He asked.

"I have a baby brother?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Yes, you do." he said. She nodded. Edward laid her next to Bella, and she carefully placed him in Claire's arms. Claire looked at the piece of heaven in her arms.

"What's his name mommy?" she asked.

"EJ. Edward Jacob Black." She smiled.

"That's beautiful." I found myself saying.

"Yeah. I know he would like it." She smiled and kissed Edward's cheek again. She was finally happy. And like every princess, and in Every fairy tale, there's a Happily ever after….


End file.
